Lucky Bonfire
by princess2010
Summary: Leah Clearwater is not a werewolf. Jacob Black is. He imprints on Leah. What happens when a certain vampire comes back and stalks our lovely Leah? What events will lead to the breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything besides the plot. Everything else is all of the lovely S.M.

"Leah Marie Clearwater! Wake up **RIGHT NOW**!"

Wow. Can my mom get anymore annoying.

"Get up, or I'll make you wake up!"

Wow, she just accomplished the impossible.

"I'm up!"

"You better be, there's a bonfire in 2 hours. Get ready, foods almost done."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Well, lets start with the obvious, I am Leah Clearwater, bitch of La Push Washington. My mother is Sue Clearwater, father **was** Harry Clearwater, only brother is Seth Clearwater. They are the only ones on this planet that actually mean something to me.

"Hey sis! Why aren't you ready?"

"Seth! Get out!"

"Are you going to look hot tonight Leah?"

"Collin, I will rip your head off if you ask me that question anymore today."

"Leah! Be nice!"

Well, there you have it. First argument of the day between me, my brother, and my brothers annoying friend Collin Blake.

"Where's the other stooge?"

"At Jacob's. Why? You miss 'em?"

"Get **OUT!" **

"I love you too, see you at the bonfire."

Okay, the other stooge (aka Brady Conwell) is at the anonymous Jacob Black's house. He is the new werewolf. Crap, I forgot to tell you. My brother and all of his friends are werewolves. His Pack consists of Seth, Collin, Brady, Sam (baby barf), Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, and now Jacob. You're probably wondering why I said 'baby barf', well Sam Uley used to be my boyfriend. I lived with him and we were going to get married. My cousin Emily Young visited and BAMB, my fairytale is over. Sam moved out, week later, he lives with Emily. Well, screw 'em, I don't need him or her. She was like a sister, but not anymore and I don't care.

Anyways, the reason I know about the whole werewolf thing is because I was at a bonfire with everybody, and Sam and Emily started arguing. Sam phased and scratched Emily all up. She has a huge scar on her face. So, yeah, I learned about the werewolf thing a long time ago. Oh well, I don't love Sam or Emily anymore.

"Leah? Are you up yet!"

"Yes Mother! I'm taking a shower!"

"Can I join?"

"Dude, that's gross!"

"What man! Your sister is hot!"

"Thanks Collin. I really appreciate it."

"No problem sugar."

Oh wow. There is one compliment for the day. I wonder how many is going to happen the rest of the day.

"Hey everyone!"

Great! Brady's here. Wow, I am so happy.

It's going to be a **long **night.


	2. Chapter 2

Great! The water DOWNSTAIRS is off. I don't have any pajama pants clean. Hmm, I wonder.

"Collin?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Still wanna join?"

"Yes!"

"Turn on the water and come on up!"

"Alright!"

Wow, that was easy. Awe, the waters on. Doors locked.

"Hey, the door's locked?"

"Oops. I guess I forgot. Sorry! Maybe some other time."

"Nice Lee!" Seth called up.

"Thanks Sethy-poo!"

I start getting undressed. I grab my toothbrush before I get in the shower along with some toothpaste. I brush my teeth in the shower and wash my hair. I get out of the shower and grab a towel. I look towards the door and realize it is cracked slightly. There is an eye in the peephole.

"Collin! Get downstairs **now**!"

"It's not Collin."

"Brady, if you saw anything I will beat you up by myself and make Collin pick up the pieces."

"Collin, you better get a broom because, DAMN!"

"Ew! Dude, that's my sister!"

Wow. I am getting this little fuck. I run out of the bathroom to chase Brady. He starts running downstairs and into the kitchen. I round the corner and bump into something hard and warm. I look up into the most beautiful brown eyes. He opens his mouth and then just stares.

Wow, nice first impression.

"Oh no! You better get 'em Seth!"

"Wha- Dude don't just tell me you…"

Jacob shakes his head 'yes' and continues to stare at me. I back up about 5 feet and look at Brady.

"This isn't over stooge. You better not be here when I come back down."

"I'll make you breakfast darling." He winked at me!

Brady-fucking-Conwell just winked at me. I glare at him and then glance and the still staring Jacob. I turn the corner and run upstairs.

Wow, he was gorgeous.

JPOV

"So, where are we going?"

"Seth's house. But just to warn you, Leah's here, she's hot but frisky."

"Oh. wasn't she Sam's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, don't bring that up in front of her dude. She gets pissed off."

Wow, well there's a first. I've seen her in Seth's head, sometimes Sam's, and every time I do, she is always looking the other direction or she's mad. She is pretty hot when she's mad. Hmm, I wonder how hot she'll be in person.

We go around the bin that leads to the Clearwater's and we see that Sue is leaving.

"Hey boys, breakfast is done. Leah's in the shower so leave her be, but the other boys are in the kitchen. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Sue." Brady says. He waits until Sue drives off and then turns to look at me, "This should be fun."

Oh no. Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

I go into the kitchen and see Seth and Collin tearing it apart.

"Hey everyone!" Brady yells.

"Hey dude!" Seth yells at Brady and me when we walk in. Collin dismissively waves at us and continues eating.

I can hear the shower running and breathing. For some reason the breathing distracts me.

Its so amazing. The breathing is calm and soft and feminine. It is so -

"JAKE!" I flinch at the way Collin sounds screaming. His voice is very high pitched.

Wow, that is uncommon for a werewolf.

"What?" I yell back.

"For the third time, do you want some pancakes?" He yelled, unnecessarily.

"No thanks," I reply in my regular voice, concentrating on the breathing still.

"Hey, I'll be back," Brady winks at Seth and then walks upstairs. I hear the water shut off and some light foot steps. Then I hear the bathroom door open slightly.

Then I hear the most wonderful voice in the world say, "Collin! Get downstairs **now**!"

Then Brady says, "It's not Collin."

Then the wonderful voice, who I'm guessing is Leah, says, "Brady, if you saw anything I will beat you up by myself and make Collin pick up the pieces."

Then the intelligent Brady comes back with, "Collin, you better get a broom because, DAMN!"

Then I hear footsteps running down the stairs while Seth shouts, "Ew! Dude, that's my sister!"

I start to turn the corner.

Then Brady goes around me.

Then Leah falls into me, almost losing her towel and falling over.

Then the most beautiful brown eyes meet mine.

The whole world stopped.

It was only her. It will only ever be her.

Crap.

I imprinted.

On Leah-freakin'-Clearwater!

I hear a little bit of buzzing in the back of my mind.

I realize someone is talking.

To me.

"…don't tell me you just," I hear Seth say.

I try to say something but I can't so I just nod my head.

Leah slowly backs away and looks at Brady, looking more gorgeous from afar then up close.

Still, my chest hurts from her being away from me.

"This isn't over stooge. You better not be here when I come back down." She unknowingly glances at me then back at Brady when he says.

"I'll make you breakfast darling," and winks at her.

_WINKS AT MY _IMPRINT? ARE YOU SERIOUS!

I look back at Leah and she looks just about as stunned as I am but ignores the fact that I'm shaking slightly.

She fixes her towel and walks back upstairs.

And my beauty was gone. For about an hour.

Worst hour EVER!

**Sorry guys. I have been sick and busy with makeup work from school.**

**Thanks for the two reviews. (:**

**Next chapter will be probably be Leah. \Might not do anymore backtracking unless necessary. Tell me what you think and/or want in the upcoming chapters.**

**With all my love,**

**Rayna. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I accidentally put a lot of bold stuff things. **

**Sorry, I feel really stupid. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Love all.**

**Here we go to chapter 4. **

Well, here I am.

At the bonfire.

Bored as ever.

I got ready at the house. I have on Capri's and a low cut light blue sweater with my blue plaid jacket and blue chucks. I am not one bit cold; I'm too focused on my boredom.

My brother came here, saying he would sit with me; he didn't. Instead he is talking to some Forks girls with Paul Fero, aka; one of the most meanest guys I have ever known, but one of the cutest. Besides Jac-

Nope! We're not doing that again. I have been non-stop thinking about Jacob and I haven't even said two words to him. He has been staring at me the whole time we were here but never gets the chance to talk because Collin and Brady and always talking to me.

"Leah, what are you doing when you leave here?" Brady asked with a flirty smile on.

Brady isn't ugly, don't get me wrong. He is adorable; as in Kindergarten adorable. I could never date a kindergartener. That would be weird. So I just play with him.

"What'd you have in mind?" I shoot back, with a flirty smile of my own.

"Hmm, probably heading to your place?" He said, as a question.

I smile at him (let him think he is winning) then say, "Only in your dreams, darlin'."

"Oh! Burn!" Collin yells with his hand cupping his mouth.

"Aw, don't play that game Lee. I just like you," He said, acting shy and flashing me his puppy dog eyes that works on everyone.

But me.

"You know Brady? I would, if I didn't that as soon as I turn my back, you'd be heading to Seth's room," I say with a smile.

I hear chuckling behind me and turn around to see Jake standing there.

Just what I need.

"Hey Jacob, it is Jacob right?" He nods, "Well, come on and sit down. We need a forth member to our little party," I say with a smile because truth be told, I didn't want Brady and Collin here. For some reason I knew if Jake was here that they would eventually disperse.

"O-Okay," he say a little taken back.

"So, Jake-y, what's up?" Collin ask, leaning back on his hands.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Oh, a few," Collin says with a shrug. Jake glares at him for about two-point three seconds. Then his eyes are back on me.

"So, Leah, are you having fun?" He asks with a nonchalant smile.

"Yep. The two stooges here wont stop trying to get into my bed," I said with a shrug and he growls.

_Growls?_

"And that's my cue," I said as I get up. I walked over to my mom and asked her when we were leaving.

"Ten minutes sweetie. Tell everyone bye and get Collin, Brady, and Seth. They're staying tonight and I don't want to hear what you have to say. Brady has to run at 3 tonight and Collin has to at 6, don't whine just do it, okay?" She asked, hopeful. The funny thing is that I didn't even say anything or whine while she was talking.

I salute her and head back towards Collin and Brady. I was surprised to see Jake still over there, a huge, contagious smile spreading across his face.

I smiled back at him, then stopped. I _don't _smile, at anyone. He's been making me do that a lot lately.

"Ready to go, stooges? If not, I don't care. Grab Seth and meet me at that car," I said and started to walk away when a warm hand grabbed my wrist. I rolled my eyes and turned around and rudely asked, "Yes, Jacob?"

"Um..wanna hang out tomorrow? I don't have to run tomorrow until 8?" He said with hope filled eyes.

"Um, maybe? I have a lot of things to do. Just call me around two, I should be good by then," I said. Don't ask me why.

"Oh-okay, see you then," he said and I held back laughter when he shot me a excited smile and I smiled back.

"See you then, and by the way; don't look so vulnerable. I don't like vulnerable guys. I like mine confident," I winked at him and started walking back to the car but not before I heard.

"I can be that."

**Aww! I loved the last line. It reminds me of the movie '**_**Holes**_**' of Disney.**

**Anyways. I love you all and hope to see your reviews.**

**- Rayna. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the 1 day wait.**

**I counted down the minutes until I came home.**

**My mom is reading this..(:**

**I love you mommy.**

**Anyways, if you didn't know; Leah doesn't know about imprinting.**

**She knows something happened to make Sam fall in love with Emily.**

**She's getting suspicious about Jacob so she might be a little bit b*tchy this chapter.**

**Sorry.**

**She's still my favorite.**

**Okay, I'm stalling. Back to the story. (:**

_I am in a building._

_It is the building me, my dad, and Seth used to go to after fishing to eat our lunch._

_There's someone at our table we set up._

_Its…my dad?_

"_Daddy?" I ask hesitating in the doorway. I can only see the back of his head and his broad shoulders but I know his appearance. This is my dead father._

"_Baby, I can only stay for a minute. Come sit with me," he said with his charming smile. _

_I run up and sit on his lap. He wraps his arm around me._

"_What daddy? Why are you here?"_

"_Hun, listen, you have to let Jacob into your heart. He needs you darling, don't push him away," he said with a sad smile. _

_I started crying._

"_I only love you, daddy. Why'd you have to leave me?": I said, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating._

"_Calm down sweetheart, I didn't have a choice. Someone wanted me here. I don't have much time left. Promise me, with all your heart, that you'll let Jacob in. You need to be happy and he can make you happy baby girl," he said, wiping my tears away with the back of his hand._

"_I promise, I will," he holds out his pinkie at the end of my sentence. I grab it with mine. _

"_That's my girl. I love you, but you have to wake up now. Come on, wake up, wake up…"_

"LEAH! Get **off **my couch!" my said, shaking me by my shoulders.

"MOM? What the hell!" I yell, standing up.

"Excuse **me**?You better not be screaming and yelling at me young lady. Get upstairs, now! Seth is leaving for his patrol in 15 minutes and he needs his sleep," she said, pointing to the stairs.

"What**ever!**" I say and run into the kitchen to grab my keys, "You want me out of your hair? I'm out, tell Seth I said night," I say and run out of the house, ignoring her pleas behind me.

"Leah? Are you okay?" "Holy crow, Jacob! What're you doing here?" I say. All of my dads words rush back into my head.

_Let Jacob into your heart.._

"Wait; aren't we supposed to hang out today?" I asked, ignoring my earlier question.

"Y-Yes, that's why I came over. You didn't answer your phone so I thou-" I cut him off.

"Lets go, I want to show you something," I turned my back, waiting for him to follow me. I could hear no foot falls behind me.

I turn around and run into him, knocking him over.

Have you ever been on top of a man like Jacob? It's kind of thrilling.

And then..

"Well, look-y what we have here," Collin.

"Nice ass, Leah," Brady.

"Get away, Collin. Thanks for the thirtieth comment Brady, now you disappear," I say while getting up, stretching my hand for Jacob. He dismisses it and gets up on his own.

"Leah, darling, there are more comments. Like how you look _amazing _today."

"Thanks, kind-y. I have to go now. Jacob, are you coming or are you too occupied with growling?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

He looked at me looking ashamed and I just wink at him and keep walking.

"Nice one boys, see you later," I can practically see the smile on Jacob's face when he says this.

"Aw, come on man!" Brady says, angrily. Collin grunting in agreement.

"Come on, Jake-y," I say with a smirk planted on my face as I get into the drivers seat.

"Okay, Lee-Lee," he says, with an even bigger smirk written on his beautiful face.

_WOW! Did I just think that!_

_Yup, you sure did, Lee-Lee._

"Lee-Lee?" I asked.

"Jake-y?" He asked, with the same amount of questioning tone as me.

"Love it!" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Me too," he said with a cute little smile.

"Awe, aren't you adorable, Jake-y?" I say, pinching his cheek.

"You are too, Lee-Lee," he says.

"Thanks. Love you too," I say, under my breath.

I can hear him take in an excited breath.

_Hmm, wonder what that was about..?_

**Sooo? What do you think?**

**Im posting another right after this one, like…**

**NOW!Wow, that was lame.**

**BTW; many stories think Sam gave Leah the 'Lee-Lee' name but in my story, Jake did. It's cute, I think.**

**I'm thinking about posting a story about Paul and Santana off of Glee.**

**Tell me what you think. (;**

**- Rayna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What'd I tell 'ya? As promised. Here is chapter six.**

"So, are you stealing me from the outer world?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"Would you like me too?" I say with a grin spreading about my face.

"Hmm, interesting offer Ms. Clearwater," he said with a flirty smile on his face.

"Just shut up and walk Mr. Black," I said, lightly shoving him.

"Sure, sure," he said wiping his smile off and looking forward.

Silence.

No noise at all.

No birds, bugs, mud, leaving, wind…No Jacob talking.

"Okay, that's too quiet," I said, letting my hand graze his.

Which has been happening ever since we started walking to the warehouse, sending chills over my arm over and over again.

"Alright, what do you want, Ms. Clearwater? Quiet, or noise-y?" he said while looking at me from the side of his eye.

"Well, Mr. Black, why are you here?" I asked, stopping to face him.

"Umm, well, haha…see…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, thoughtfully, "I need to get some fresh air and you wanted to, too?" he said as a question with his eyebrows furrowing.

"You talk a lot of smack for someone who cant handle his own, Jake-y," I said winking at him. He smiled, making me almost cover my eyes with his enthusiasm.

"You know you love me, Lee-Lee," he said, raising his chin, smiling, and squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

"Wow," I said rolling my eyes.

_Not love Jacob. Not yet…_

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Jacob said, stepping closer to me and smiling down.

"Not yet, Mr. Black. We should see it coming up," I said while grabbing his arm and pushing him ahead of me.

"Alright-y then, a little fiesty today are we?" he said, cocking his head to the right cutely.

"Just…ugh, I cant tell you to shut up. Everythings silent when you do…hmm, what should I say…" I said, tapping my finger on my chin.

He snapped his finger and said, "I know! Just say, like on some old movie, shut up and kiss me," he said, suggestively.

"Wow, do you get your pick up lines from Brady?" I asked, laughing.

"How'd you know?" He said, trying to hold back his smile.

"He told me that this morning, 'Don't tell me to shut up unless you're going to say 'and kiss me' after, darling,'" I said doing a horrible impression of Brady.

"Listen," he said, putting on a flirty smile, "I can make anyone do what I want so if he starts bugging you, just tell me," he said winking at me.

"Wow, conceited much?" I added, "And you couldn't make me do jack-crap so you can make anyone, besides me, do anything you want them too."

"You think so?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I know so, Jake-y," I smiled hugely at him and then looked ahead towards the warehouse.

"You know what that means?" He asked.

"What Mr. Black? What could that possibly mean?" I said taking on my enthusiasm a little far.

"That you're not scared of me."

"Well, you're right about that one Jake-y."

"We'll see," he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked forward.

Then something grabbed my waist and I am suddenly pinned against a tree with Jacob right in my face.

"Wow," I said, leaning back a little bit.

"Still not scared?" He asked.

"Hmm, let me think; nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Well then, Ms. B-Clearwater," he stuttered out, I smiled, "We'll have to go to the extreme," he smiled before we he lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

Butt view!

"Woah, Mr. Black, you shouldn't have done that," I said, pinching his butt.

"You shouldn't have said you weren't scared, and stop pinching me," he said, swatting my butt.

"OH! No, seriously, put me down," I said, getting a little mad.

"Oh, are we headed over to that little warehouse?" He said, clearly ignoring me.

"Not telling until you put me down," I said, putting my elbows on his hips.

"I'm taking that as a yes, if not, you're going to be alone; with me; in a warehouse," he said, and I could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"Whatever, Black," I said, smiling to myself.

"Okay, here we are. Now, I'm going to put you down. Don't hit, push, pinch, or anything in those categories, me. Got it Lee-Lee?" He said, using his adorable nickname for me.

Wow, I'm actually growing to like it? Weird.

"Sure, Jake-y Poo," I said, pinching his butt one more time. "Sorry, I wont do it again. I just couldn't help it," I said while he swatted my butt again.

"Brady was right," he said to himself.

"About…?" I asked, straightening my shirt out and heading over to the table.

"Never mind, why are we here?" He asked looking around then at the table, then me.

"Well, I wanted to show you my favorite place on the earth," I said extending my arms and twirling around, "It's amazing, huh?" I asked rolling my eyes and sitting down, feet propped up, at the table.

"Suure, why is it your favorite place?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that," I said rolling my eyes and pointing to the chair in front of me.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too," he said, sitting down.

"Nah, its fine," I said, laying my head on the back of my chair, "Well, my dad used to go fishing all the time with your dad and Bella Swan's dad, Charlie. He used to sometimes take me and my brother to the lake about a mile up. Me and my brother were playing hide-n-seek one day, and found this place. We called for daddy,-" he interrupted me.

"Wait, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but did you just say 'daddy'?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes? That was my name for him," I said laying my head back on the chair, "**Anyways, **daddy came up to see what we wanted. He said that when I got older he was going to fix this place up and give it to me, but until then, we could bring a table up," I pointed to the table, "Every weekend, we went fishing and brought peanut butter sandwiches up and ate them. Me and my brother played a lot of games up here," I said looking around then closing my eyes.

"Beautiful," he said, not intending for me to hear, but I did, "So, you still want this place when you get older?" He asked, skeptically.

"Sure do, I just need to marry a carpenter or something," I said shrugging and lifting my head. He was looking at me intently. I smiled and looked around again. "It would look really nice…"

"What do you want it to look like?" He asked.

"Hmm, I want to have a huge porch I know that. The color of the house has to be a light yellow, with a big garden in the back yard and white banisters outside. Inside, hardwood floors, nice fireplace, big kitchen. Big stairs. Three bedrooms, one for me and my 'hunny' and the other two for two kids. Boy and girl. One spare room for playing or writing. I love writing. I also want this table in one of the kids rooms, probably the girls room. The boy can have the fishing pole my dad used. Big dinning room, big wraparound couch…" I looked at him surprised he hasn't interrupted yet, "Sorry, I could go on for hours about this place."

"No, continue, I like hear what your dreams are," he said sincerely.

So I sat there, for 3 hours. Explaining to a stranger, what my dream house would be like. He didn't interrupt once.

**This was a little lengthy. But I liked it. It was cute. Anyways, let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So how'd you guys like it? Cute huh? (:**

**This is Halloween now! **

**I am excited about this chapter. I never really set a date but some people had Halloween ones on theirs and it sounds like fun so yuupp…**

**Anyways, here's chapter 7.**

So, this weekend is Halloween. My personal favorite holiday. I'm supposed to go to Sam and Emily's with my mom and Seth, Brady, and Collin. (FUN!)

Anyways, I should probably update you on me and Jacob. We are friends, with benefits...sometimes. He kissed my hand when I finished telling him my dream house. Then he kissed my forehead when I dropped him off at his house. I felt like I was three again. It was funny.

Any-who, he is going to Sam's party too. He isn't dressing up though. I am. As Alice from 'Alice and Wonderland'. My bought it off the internet. I haven't seen it yet, just the shoes. They're cute.

"Leah, come get your costume," mom called up from the kitchen.

"Okay, hold on," I said, stuffing my notebook in the drawer. I was writing a poem, it wasn't going good because I couldn't concentrate.

I walk downstairs and see Collin and Brady smiling at me while Seth is whining in the corner. I give Seth a look and he stops. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom holding a really cute little outfit.

"Mom! I love it, but I'm not wearing it," Brady and Collin burst into the kitchen.

"Yes you are Lee, I spent too much money on this for you too just throw it in your closet. Now go put it on," my mom said and I grimaced and grabbed it. There was an hour until the party, just enough time for my mom to sparkle me all up, gag.

"Woo, that was close," Collin said, leaving the kitchen with Brady. I stop on the stairs and turn around.

"What's that mean Collin?" I ask. Putting my hand on my hip.

"Uh- nothing, just put on the costume. We'll be waiting for a show," he winked at me and continued into the living room, Brady winking and following. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, mom lingering behind.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Mom! I look so stupid!" I said, looking at myself in the mirror. Truth be told, I thought I looked really pretty. My hair was curled and down with a black bow in my hair. There was glitter on my eyes and cheeks. My outfit was blue and white, tight around the ribs, making my boobs look huge. I had knee high socks on with my cute black shoes on with a heart on the toe of them. The skirt was short, when I bent over, you could see my bare ass.

"Leah, you look great!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Whatever, give me that coat," I said, pointing to the thin coat she got for this specific reason. She handed it to me and I put it on. I liked it better with the coat **on. **

"GO show the boys and then we'll leave," I groaned loudly and grabbed a really cute clock purse.

"Whatever," I said and walked out of the room.

"Here comes Leah, try to reach up my skirt and your getting knocked out," I said walking down the stairs. I walked into the living room and Seth looked away. Collin and Brady's jaws hit the floor.

"Wow," someone said behind me and I jumped and turned around. Jacob stood with a cute little grey vest on and some darkish demin jeans with a white under shirt. I looked at his face. He eyes were busing looking me up and down. I put my hand on my hip and tilted my head to the side.

"'Wow' yourself, Mr. Black. You're driving me there by the way. I cant take the three stooges much longer," he only nodded his, with his mouth still open and eyes raking my body. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. By boys," I said waving and grabbing Jacobs arm, hauling him out the door.

"So, what have you been up too?" I asked, making small talk while walking to the car.

"Hold on a sec," he said, eyes still going up and down my body. I flipped my hair out of my face and pushed him into the way of the drivers side. I open the passenger door and got in. He was starting the car, still looking at me.

"You done yet, I kind of wanted to talk?" I asked, flipping my coat over my leg. He looked into my eyes and I gasped. There was something in them, something powerful, and it was pouring all over me.

"Okay, what about Ms. Clearwater," he winked and started backing out of my driveway."Hmm, first off, how horrible do I look? I mean seriously, I look like a street walker," he jerked the car to a stop at my words, "What the hell?" I yelled, putting my hands on the front of the car.

"Don't say that, you look…" he trailed off and his eyes trailed down to my lips. I pursed them and then turned my head to look out the window while sitting back into my seat.

"Sure, sure. Whatever," I said, letting my coat run down my leg. He put his hand there. I looked at his hand, at him, then back again. I didn't care that his hand was there, it just wasn't like him to be open about his feelings. Physically. I put my hand on top of his and looked out the window. I could see mom and the stooges in the car behind us and the trees passing by quickly.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Alice," I said, looking at him, "As in 'Alice in Wonderland' Alice."

"Oh, cute," he said, taking his hand off of my leg and wrapping it around my waist, pulling me closer. I didn't comply, but didn't resist.

It was nice.

"So, who are you?" I asked, looking him up and down. Over and over again. Then back to his smiling face.

"Jacob Lee Black," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Never heard of him," I said, giving him a questioning look, "but it works for you," I added, putting my hand on his chest, letting it trail down, then pulled it back into my lap.

'Oh, t-thanks," he said, shocked from my movement.

"No prob, Bob," I said, laughing internally and my dads wittiness.

"So, how am I going to keep all of the guys off of you?" he asked, smiling at his own joke.

"You wont have to worry bout that, I got it," I said, pulling the maze out of my purse. He laughed at me.

"That wont harm a werewolf, just piss him off," he smiled.

"Crap, well, all of you are dudes. You still have the 'hit the groin and run' scenario," I said, popping my bottom lip out. He was shocked at my idea but he soon recovered.

"Probably would only hurt for about…10 minutes," he said, shrugging and smiling down at me. We were about 5 minutes from Sam's now.

"Wanna make sure?" I said, raising my fist. He quickly shook his head and took his hand off the steering wheel. Grabbing my hand and putting it down while driving with your knee could only be pulled off by a one Jacob Black.

"What's your middle name?" He suddenly asked me.

"Um, Marie? Why?" I asked, titling my head to the right.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked, focused on the road and ignoring my question.

"Purple, no more questions, we're here," I said quickly. I wasn't buckled in and he wasn't either so we just slid out of his car and went up into the house I hated. We walked through it went into the back yard where the party was at.

I heard a low whistling and saw Paul and Embry Call checking me out. I flipped them off and kept walking. Quil and Jared smiled while holding a also smiling Kim and Claire. Sam and Emily were standing by the food table. Sam dropped his hot dog when he saw me walking over with Jacob. Emily smiled her loving smile. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"Hey Emily, Sam. My mom would probably be mad if I didn't come over and say hi to you two first, so…Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hello Leah, want anything to eat or drink," Emily asked because Sam was still staring.

"No thank you, maybe later. I actually wanted to go talk to Embry, I'll talk to you in a bit," I waved and grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled off from around, just holding his hand. I didn't want to be glued to him the whoel night.

"Alright, see you," she said and turned to Sam, expectantly. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Embry and Paul. The still 'o' shaped mouth men.

"Embry? Does anyone have patrol tonight? I wanted to make breakfast tomorrow and I cant if Seth's not going to be there. Paul stop looking at my boobs," I said, still looking at Embry.

"Um, I'll let Seth have afternoon patrol if you do a turn and let us come over for breakfast," he said still checking me out.

"Oh my gosh, whatever," I said, turning around and posing. Embry and Paul groaned and then smiled at me.

"Nice," they said in unison. Good thing Jacob was still recovering from my hand holding gesture or he would be flipping out.

**Not over yet.(: **

**Chapter 8 is a 'to be continued…' if you will.**

**Well, I like this one. Its 'nice'.**

**Tell me what you think. Outfits on profile.**

**- Rayna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 people!**

**It's a good one. Some chaos is coming in Chapter 9.**

**What one do you think It should be?**

**Leah's ex-stalker takes another liking to her.**

**Vampire comes and takes Leah and Claire. (to unoriginal so probably not)**

**One of you can send me something you like. I'll choose the best one. (:**

**Well on with the story. (:**

Okay, so the party started at 9. It is now 10. Jake, Collin, Brady, Embry, and Paul have not stopped looking at me. Kim looks cute too, She's wearing a peacock costume. Black tutu, with a green thingy over top. A cute peacock feathered headband. Black tights. Black t-shirt with green tank top underneath. Fake eye lashes, the whole deal. Claire looks adorable. She is Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. With the braids, and the red ruby slippers. She even has a cute little bow in her hair. Emily looks pretty good, she is wearing a cute little red riding hood outfit. The skirt is adorable, I will probably burrow it, and the top is very…fitting. But to no avail, they are still staring at me.

"Anyone want to dance?" I said, standing up from my spot between Jake and Seth, and taking off my coat. They all stand up immediately. I roll my eyes and walk off the back porch, removing my shoes on the way down. I turn up the music and start dancing.

The song is amazing.

_Yo, could I get that 'Tron?Could I get that Remmy?Could I get that Coke?Could I get that Henny?Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?Trey, I was like "Yo Trey"Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?_

_I start dancing with Kim and pull Emily out to join us. I don't like her but lil' mama knows how to dance. We start dancing and laughing and just having fun. The guys just kind of gather in a circle and watch. My mom eventually joins and Billy moves into the circle. That's disgusting. Collin and Brady start dancing with me and Emily and Kim. Jared comes in getting jealous. Embry and Paul join. Sam too. Then Jacob. He puts his hands on my hips and I dance on him. My mom is too distracted so its not big deal._

_The song changes and turns to a really funny song. Well, funny for the occasion._

_And now we lookin' like pimpsIn my gold a water bottle full of whiskeyIn_ _my hand bag._ _Got my drunk text onI'll regret it in the mornin'But tonightI don't give aI don't give aI don't give aThere's a place downtown,Where the freaks all come 's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for they turn me they Take It Off._

_I start laughing when Brady and Collin take off their shirts. Jacob smells my hair and I lean my head onto his shoulder and wrap my hand around to grab his cropped hair, still dancing. He growls playfully in my ear and I chuckle at the feel of his smile on my neck._

_The song ends and starts again with a song that my mom cries at every time she hears it._

_Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo…On yo side of the bedYo side, Yo side,(where I lay my head) Yo side, Yo side, Yo side!_

I turn around in Jacobs arms and bury my face in his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me to stand on his feet. I lay my head on his shoulder and see my mother sitting in Billy's lap, crying. He's rocking her and she's clinging for dear life. Collin, Brady, and Seth and in a circle. Swaying back and forth. Quil's holding Claire. Sam and Emily. Kim and Jared. Embry and Paul. [ ha-ha. ]

_This is how its supposed to be. _

Jacobs hold tightens and I wrapped my arms around him and rock to the sound of the music. I moved my head to face his neck. I gently kiss it close my eyes. Wow, Jake is becoming a big part of my life…

_Daddy, I hope your happy…_

**A couple hours later…**

It is two in the morning.

I am home.

With the stooges, and Jacob.

I am in Jacobs arms.

Happy.

Sam gave everyone a night off.

"Truth or Dare Leah?"

Here we go again.

We have been playing 'truth or dare' for about an hour. Mom was carried home, drunk, by Seth. I was buzzed but not completely drunk. Then again, I still have a bottle of Remmy in my hand…

"Dare," I say, taking another drink.

"I dare you too.." Brady taps his finger on his chin, "kiss Collin or me…or Jacob. Pick one," he says, crossing his arms and leaning back onto the couch. I sit up, and place my drink down. Jacobs hand is still on my thigh and he is looking at me, looking scared.

"Hmm, well, lets see…" I say, imitating Brady and tapping my chin.

"CHOOSE!" Collin says, rubbing his hands together, with a confident smirk on.

"Fine," I say and lean towards Brady. I kiss his nose.

I get on my knees and kiss Collins cheek.

I get between Jacob's legs and kiss him, fiercely.

I pull pack and smile at him. I turn around before I get a reaction and sit back in my spot between Jacobs legs. I take his arms and put them on my shoulders, intertwining our fingers.

"There you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen, Brady and Collin just got…OWNED!" Seth says, yelling the last word through his hands so it wont wake mom.

"Ha-ha, very funny Lee," Brady says, rolling his eyes along with Collin.

"It's Lee for you, Lee-Lee for Jake-y," I slur, running my fingers along his forearm.

"Ha-ha, awe; that's so cute Jake-y," Seth says.

"Shut up dude," Jake groans out then leans into my ear, "You're drunk Lee-Lee, want me to take you upstairs.""Will you stay with me?"

"Do you want me too?" He asks, hopefully.

"That's why I asked, silly," I say, standing up, "lets go." I kiss Brady, Seth, and Collin on the cheek. "Night boys." I wait for Jacob and lead him to my room, along with two Remmy bottles.

"You tired?" I ask.

"Not really, but we're not doing anything. You need to rest. You're supposed to make me breakfast, and now you wont be able to with a hangover," he says, running a hand down my back and taking the Remmy out of my hand.

"Probably, but you're kissing my one more time, more slowly this time. I didn't get anything from the last one. Sneak attack," I say while laying down and pulling him with me. I roll onto my side and put my leg over his hip. He lays his hand on my knee and then thigh. I push his hand up to my hip and shake my head.

"That's not a good way to start out 'doing nothing' Mr. Black," I say looking in his eyes. He rolls them and then turns back to me and moves hand along my ribs and then cups my face, leaving a trail of fire on my side.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod.

He kisses me…with his warm, soft, yet hard, comforting lips. They feel amazing on mine. It lasts about 5 seconds and then he flips me over onto my other side and puts his arm around my waist. I pull him closer and start to dose off but not before I hear him whisper in my ear, "I love you Lee-Lee."

"Love you too, Jake-y," I say and I can feel his body stiffen.

I go to sleep smiling.

_Thanks for the advice Daddy._

**The morning…**

I woke up with a major headache; and…

"Jacob?" I was laying, in my bed, with Jacobs arms wrapped around me.

"Yeah Lee-Lee?" He asked, rubbing my side.

"What happened last night?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Truth or dare, you kissed me. You tried to continue but I said no. You were kind of mad so, uh, I kissed you again. You said 'slower this time' so I did," he said, guiltily. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked, "**I'm **sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. Let me up, I need to make some breakfast as my apology," I said and tapped the hand that was around my waist.

"Tylenol, on the table," he said pointing with the hand that was petting my hair. On the table was one small pill and a glass of water. I grabbed the pill and the water. I took the pill and downed the water. I showed him my empty hand and the half full glass. He nodded and removed his hand. I was still in my Halloween costume so I took it off and put on some sweats and a 'Band Perry' t-shirt. I loved them escepically their song 'If I Die Young'. Amazing.

"You like the Band Perry?" Jacob asked, sitting up. He didn't have a shirt on and only some basketball shorts.

"I also like breakfast," I said getting a brush and running through my hair. My hair was at its 'wavy best'. I grabbed a hair tie and tied it up. I put my hand on my hip. Today was the day. I was to tell Jacob how it is.

"Ready?" I ask, heading to my door. He rose off the bed and rushed over to stand by me. He grabbed my hand.

"You're beautiful in the mornings," he said, winking at me.

"You too," I said, kind of breathless.

Wow, this kid is driving me crazy. He makes me feel like I'm flying. Its amazing every time I'm near him. His my personal sunshine.

**Awe! Lee-Lee is getting feelings for Jake-y.**

**I like the sunshine; for Leah instead of Bella. (:**

**I'm so happy I'm getting good reviews. (:**

**Hope for some more. (: **

**-Rayna. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I haven't done anything with this story because I'm reading "The Mythical Creature's Guide to Manners." One word: FABULOUS.**

**Anyways, No one has told me what they want in this chapter so I'm not doing anything.**

**HAHAH! TAKE THAT. (:**

**Love you all, here's chapter nine.**

Here we are. In the kitchen. All of us. Seth, Collin, Brady, me and Jake. I am making eggs, bacon, toast, grits, and everything else in the kitchen. About ten times the amount we need. I have a huge smile on my face because for the first time in forever, I feel amazingly happy. Seth is happier than he usually is because of this. I like the way that when I woke up this morning, Jake was laying beside me. It seemed natural. Collin and Brady here, didn't like that nearly as much but whatever. I don't know what's going on with me and Jake, but ever since I have met him, I can't see any other man in my future beside him. Not even Sam.

I am finally over Sam.

And I feel fucking fantastic!

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I ask Seth while sitting down a plate full of stuff in front of him.

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably hitting up some girls and hanging out at their house. Staying away from you and Jake as long as we can," he says, scrunching his nose up while looking between me and Jake. I smile widely at him and sit everyone's plates in front of them before I grab mine and sit on Jake's knee.

"Oh, c'mon! Out of all people to imprint on the sexiest girl, its Jake!" Collin says.

"Imprint? What's that mean?" I say picking up my bacon and looking back at Jake.

"Nothing. Collin, he's an idiot," Jake says while giving Collin the evil eye.

"Hmm, I'll ask you about that later then," I say and we continue talking for a while. Collin and Brady argued over why Jake 'imprinted' on me and then Seth smacked them both in the back of the head and it ended that conversation. I turned to Jake when they left an hour later. I was standing in front of the sink and Jake is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"So? What's imprinting?" I ask, washing my hands with the dishtowel. He starts scratching the back of his neck and then looks at me. He has a bunch of determination in them that it kind of scares me of what this 'imprint' thing means.

"You know how Sam just looked at Emily and left you?" He asks, "Wait, let me rephrase that. Do you-"

"Get on with it Jake. Yes, I know how Sam left me for my cousin. What's your point?"

\

"Well, werewolves have these things were we find our soul-mate, if you will, and we immediately love them. They don't love us back, if they don't want too, which is hard to do and no one ever has. Anyways, we are anything they want us to be. We will be a coat rack if they want us to be, as long as they're happy…" he trailed off and looked at me with such emotion I had to grab onto the countertop to stay balanced, "I imprinted on you, Leah."

"Oh, okay…" I said, a little hesitantly. Does that mean that… "Does that mean everything we've ever done, talked about, these feelings are because of some stupid werewolf shit? Is this 'imprint'-shit the reason for why I am bitch to everyone!" I was heaving because of my angry. My breaths were short. What in the hell does this mean? I have to love Jacob because some stupid imprint shit! I wont do it, I will be the first woman in history to ever turn down an imprint! This shit is ridiculous! I am not doing it, nope, not going to happen. I am shaking my head back and forth.

"No Leah, everything we shared is us. Just us. I liked you way before I ever became a werewolf I was just to scared Sam would beat the shit out of me if I came two inches close to you-"

\

"Get out."

"What? No Lee-Lee, pl-"

"Get the **fuck **out of my house!" I say, pointing towards the door. I don't meet his eyes because I know I will cave as soon as I do. They're my weakness and they'll probably show all of the things I feel.

Betrayed. Ignorant. Idiotic. Lame. Stupid. Any type of low feeling, I've got them all right now.

"Leah, please?"

"Jacob Lee Black! What do you not understand! Get the fuck out of my fucking house!" I look him in the eyes and see a lot of hurt and anguish but I don't care. I am shaking because I am so mad. Holy shit, what if I phase. No. I need to calm down.

"Leah, you need to calm down," well, that didn't help.

"Don't tell me to do shit! I am done with everyone thinking they know what's the best for me! They don't!" I yell at him and head out the back door.

I hear Jake call Sam before I rip apart…

Oh SHIT!

**Well, there's the problem. She turned. She cant look Jacob in the eyes now. Well, Leahs a werewolf. She is a bitch again. **

**Hahha. (:**

**Love you all, hope for reviews. (*crosses fingers*)**

**- Rayna. **


	10. Chapter 10

So, my stupid computer stopped working and i'm on my moms laptop. ;p The show must go on though so im trying here. ahaha; anyways. leah phased and is pissed and not talking to Jake.  
lets continue... (tehehe)

So, im a werewolf. With all of my stupid brothers friends. And Jake. It has been a week since I phased and I'm still and Old Quil told me that it was 'irregular' for a 'female' to change. But they guessed that my blood had to much 'canine' blood in it. Seriously? 'Canine'? I have grown one foot and my feet are now a size nine.I am the smallest, fastest, prettiest wolf there has ever been. Jake keeps telling me to look him in the eyes but I just keep walking. I wont imprint on him. I dont care what Quil, Embry, Seth, or anyone else keep asking me if I feel some sort of 'pull' towards Jake. Of course I fucking do! I always have, ever since I looked at his perfect, calm, sexy, interesting, secretive, eyes...

No Leah! You cant let yourself go down that road! Everything you guys shared is a lie! It isnt worth the pain. He isnt worth the pain. Just relax.

GREAT! I am about to phase and it's Jakes patrol... Maybe I can ignore him. I really need to run. It calms me down. I love running in wolf form. It's so freeing.

"Leah, Jake's on patrol right now and your shaking the table while I'm trying to study so can you please! Pleassse, calm down or at least take some meds?" Seth asked me. We're sitting at the kitchen table and I was eating like crazy. There has only been one good thing about phasing; my legs are too die for, I have become prettier in a way, and I have the running thing. Wait, I guess that is three good things, whatever.

"No, I'm going to run. I could ignore Jake for the past week, I think I can do it for about an hour," I said, getting up and walking out the backdoor.

"Whatever, later," he said, burying his face in his math book.

I should list the bad things about becoming a wolf, shouldnt I? Thought so.

One; I have to share my head with nine boys,six who think i'm 'bangable'. It's : When phasing back human, I am naked. Surrounded by boys who are under age. Disturbing. Three: Three people I share my thoughts with (Jake, Sam, Seth) all are creepy to share thoughts with. Sam is always thinking about Emily. Jake is always apologizing to me. Seth is always yelling at Jake to shut up and leave me alone. Thank god for Seth.

I walk out in the woods and smell Jake. He must have run by here earlier. I start stripping down and tying my clothes to my leg. I hear someone running by, four legs. Crap. I phase and run in the other direction.

Leah? Wait. - Jake.

No, running here. - Me.

Please look at me. You know you want too. - Jake.

No, actually I want to kill you, but whatever. Keep dreaming. - Me.

Awe, dont be that way Lee-Lee. I love you. - Jake.

I turn around and look at Jakes ear. My thoughts are yelling at me to look Jake in the eye but I just cant.

Jake? When are you going to learn? I dont love you. The thing we had, it's over. It was all a lie and I'm done with you and your stupid games. - Me.

Please Lee-Lee. Everything will be okay if you just look at me.- Jake.

I am looking at you. - Me.

Not my ear. My eyes. - Jake.

No. - Me.

Fine, I'll make you. - Jake.

Next thing I know, Jake is over top of me, face right in front of mine. I kick and kick at his stomach but he doesnt buj. I look at his eyes and...

Crap! Fuck! Lord oh mighty! Shit, Shit, Shit! - Me.

Yeah, I know. - Jake.

I kick him off of me. I look at him and everything changes. One minute I want to hit Jake and 'fix' him, the next I cant even dream of hurting him. I cant even dream of anyone hurting him. My wolf is happy, exetremely happy. Me on the other hand, isnt. I didnt want this to happen. I wanted to fall in the love the other way. Like I did with Sam.

Really Leah? You're comparing me to Sam? - Jake.

YES! I dont want to love you because of some stupid magic trick the old people are playing on us. I dont want that. What I felt for Sam was real- - Me.

And what you felt for me was real. You loved because you wanted too. I loved you because I decided to. I didnt let the imprint bond take full control. Yes, I did pretty much ask you out the first time I met you, but if I let the imprint bond take over I would've slept outside of your window every night. I wouldn't have waited to kiss you. I wouldnt have fallen in love with you in warehouse, I wouldn't have thought you had a bitchy side that I hated and thought was sexy as hell at the same time. I loved because you are beautiful, and funny, and dont hold back anything, and because when you talk you dont have a filter. You say whats on your mind. I love you because your strong, and independent and you love your family more than anyone and would do anything for any one of them. Even Emily. Especially Emily. I love you because you are who you are and no one in the god damn world can change you. - Jake.

...Phase back. - Me.

What? Why? You're not going to hit me are you? - Jake.

Phase back now. - Me.

..Okay. - Jake.

He walks behind a tree and phases while I stay wolf and wait. He walks from behind the tree in only cutoffs. I look at him and yes, I love him, but not because of the imprint. I cant even really feel it. I look him in his warm deep chocolate brown eyes and phase. He looks me over as I walk towards him. He looks me in the eyes and I take my hand to his face. I gently rub his cheek while he leans into it and closes his eyes. He reopens them and looks me directly in the eyes. I smile slightly and kiss him. It feels...

Amazing. Incredible. Ironic in ways. Warm. Inviting. Soft. Comfortable. Normal...

I pull away and look him in the eyes. I then proceed to slap him across the face.

"What the- What was that for?" He asks while rubbing his face. I bend down and unstrap my summer dress with a built-in bra from my leg.I stand up straight and smile brightly at him.

"That was for taking so long, idiot!" I say and kiss him again. -  
This is the beginning of something amazing..

Wow, well that was nice huh.  
Just Leah being Leah huh? (:

Hope you like it and review.

- Rayna, 


	11. Chapter 11

**It is 73 degrees today. I am so cold.**

**Well, I got a lot of good reviews for my chapter last night.**

**One review told me to have Edward Cullen as the stalker. (- babaksmiles) :D**

**I laughed at that for an hour! (: But it is a great idea. I might actually do that but **

**I want to know what everyone else thinks before I do. If no one objects to it or if no one replys then I will do it anyways. (: Love you all and enjoy chapter 11. **

So, no. Me and Jake aren't together. Yes, I kissed him, and yes, he kissed me back. And yes, maybe we did stuff on the forest floor that humans should only do in showers or closets or beds. But, fuck it. I don't care. And I told him I loved him I just wanted to start over. So that's what I'm doing today. He is on patrol from 12 till 3 and he's supposed to get me at 4 to 'start over'. So it gives me enough time to start everything over.

I know why I am in front of this house. I know the reason and I'm nervous as fuck. Why am I here? Why am I the one apologizing when it should be her? Or him? Or both for fucks sake? I don't know, but I decided to change everything up a bit so I'm here. Walking up the path that leads to their little, perfect house. I don't care. She's family and I love her, no matter how much she hurt me. And I love him like a brother and I cant stand being mad at her. I miss talking to her. Hell, I even miss talking to him. He always had the answers I wanted and she always argued with them to get a better solution. Maybe that's why they're together. I don't know but I don't have time to think about it because she just answered the door.

"Hey, Em," I say, smiling slightly. The scars on her face make her look severely angry on one side but on the other side she looks completely struck by surprise. She opens her mouth then shuts it. He appears behind her, looks at me, and is dumbstruck just like her.

"How you doing Sam?" I say, cocking my head to the side. Emily waves me into the house while moving Sam out of the way. She leads me into the kitchen and points to the muffins, I smile slightly at how much she hasn't change and wave my hand dismissively.

"So, what're you doing today? Cooking? Gardening?" I ask, taking a seat.

"Not to be mean Leah," of course not, "but why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk," I say, pointing to the chair in front of me. She looks at it then sits down.

"About?"

"The thing, Sam; I know you're listening so you might as well come in here too.

"Okay, Lee, what is it?" He asks, taking a seat beside Emily.

I take a deep breathe and look between Emily and Sam, "Wow, well. This is weird huh? I have hated you two for what? Two years? Now I'm in your house, huh…" I say, while looking around.

"Don't do that Lee. You came here for a reason, Jake's on patrol so it doesn't have to do with him, does it?"

"No Sam, it doesn't. Um, I imprinted on Jake. But I told him I wont love him unless I decided too. We are starting over. I decided that since I'm starting over, that I could completely start over. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what for but it seems right for saying it. I think I'm sorry for being mad at you guys for something you couldn't control. If Sam would've told me sooner about imprinting then maybe this conversation would have been a long time ago," I say, smiling slightly and looking at my hands on the table, "but we cant change the past so its now. I don't hate you guys anymore. I know that, but the thing I feel for you guys isn't…right. I want my best friends back, both of them. I don't know why I took them out of my life, cut all of their strings off, but I'm sorry I did that. If I caused you guys any pain, I'm sorry about that too. I don't want my two only best friends to be upset because of me." I breathe out a shaky breath and look up. Emily is looking at me with sorrow filled eyes and Sam is kind of just staring at me.

"Oh, Leah! I am so sorry, I should've told you what happened. You shouldn't have to apologize for my wrong doings. You are my family and I let you suffer when it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to apologize to us. All we wanted was to stay away to try and not inflict any more pain on you then we already had," I flinched when she said this, "I'm so sorry Lee, you're my cousin and best friend and sister and everything I have been missing for two years. Come on," She gets up and walks around the table. I stand up and she hugs me tightly. I hug her back. I am beginning to turn soft. I kiss her on the head and pull her back. I notice a bump on her tummy. I look at Sam and smirk. He has a huge smile on his face.

"Are you filling my little cousin with pups already Sammy?" I ask. He laughs and turns beat red.

"Leah! You cant tell anyone! How'd you notice? I have been wearing black and everything to cover it up," Emily says backing away and fixing her shirt.

"Em, calm down. You should be happy. And stop wearing black, you look like you're going to a funeral or something," I say and look back at Sam. He is leaning back in his chair with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, you're very proud of yourself. Why, may I ask?" I say, and sit back down in front of him. He looks at Emily then at me.

"Because, my fiancé and best friend are best friends again, and its all because of me," he says, putting his hands behind his head. Emily walks behind him and slaps him in the back of the head. She walks into their room. Sam stares at me with a huge smile on his face still. I raise my eye brows in question and he just shrugs. Emily walks back out in this yellow paternity dress.

"Awe, look at Emmy," I say and point towards her. Sam turns around and his mouth drops. I stand up and grab my keys off the table. I walk around and lift Sam's chin, "It's not nice to drool, darling," I use his words from the last night we were together. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. I shrug and kiss the top of his head, I walk over to Emily and kiss her scarred cheek. She smiles softly and I say, "well, my dear cousin, have fun with Sammy boy over there. I'm pretty sure when I walk out, that dress has it coming. Call me over when you want to talk about names for the little puppy in your tummy."

"Okay Lee," she says and kissed my cheek. She turns to look at Sam and I hurry out of the house. I start humming to drown out their voices but not before I hear.

"I get my husband and my best cousin ever back. Aren't I a lucky girl," I laugh and continue humming and walking towards my dads old truck.

This is a good start…

**Wow, I like it. I like Leah and Emily friends rather than enemies. (:**

**Haaha, read and review please. **

**- Rayna. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So, Leah and Jake are going to start 'dating' in this chapter.**

**I probably wont write about the actual date.**

**Here's chapter 12. **

So, I am in the shower, getting ready for the date I have with Jake. I love showers. They help me think and calm down at times. I like that I have a non-mythical friend now, even if she is my cousin and stole my boyfriend oh so long ago. I love Jacob, I know that. I just don't know if I love him because of the imprint or because I want too. I did love him when I was human, I just wasn't totally open about it. But now, it is totally different. I have a temperature of one hundred and eight, but when he is around…I feel so much warmer than that. I notice little things about him now, like the way his breath is so soft and could probably put me to sleep if it so desired.

I also realized how, when he asks a question, his left eyebrow goes up and he tilts his head to the left. This is ironic because he is right handed but whatever. I also notice that he is somewhat like Sam, and yet, not exactly. He is tall, and broad, and admirable like Sam but he is childlike, and happy-go-lucky, and almost like Seth in a weird way. He is nice, and doesn't take my shit, and smart, and funny, and cute, and sexy all wrapped up in one big boy. Well, man if I use my experience in the forest.

I step out of the shower and brush my hair to get rid of the tangles. Me and Jake are going to the beach first and then meeting up with Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady for a while to hang out and then we're all going out to party. It's Friday and I don't care what happens tonight.

Jared and Paul have patrol anyways, and then the two newer werewolves are patrolling after them, Chad and Matt. They have both seen me naked and have both reacted like Collin and Brady do. They are joining us for a while until patrol then they'll be leaving us.

I head to my room and grab my bathing suit, shorts, and a tank top. My bathing suit has the 'Corona' logo on the butt and my left boob side.

I put my shorts and tank on. Today is a rather sunny day in La Push so it's normal for a res-girl to wear shorts and a tank top.

"Jake's here!" My mom calls up even though she knows she could just say it and I would hear but oh well. She loves to annoy me anyways. I grab my sunglasses and walk downstairs to see Jake sitting on the couch with my brother. I roll my eyes and sit on the arm chair. I lean my head back against the railing of the stairs. I look down at Jake who is looking up at me, I half smile and nudge him with my hip.

"Seth, whose this lovely lady with killer legs?" Jake asks Seth, still looking at me.

I roll my eyes and lean my head back, "And Seth, who is this sexy man who is commenting on my killer legs?" I ask, eyes closed and a grin growing across my face.

"Seriously guys? I mean, I know you guys are 'starting over' or whatever, but just leave me be and go to the beach. I have to go patrol, later," he gets up and proceeds to walk out the backdoor.

"Well, that was gentle," I say, laughing and standing up. I walk towards the front door and feel warm hands grab my hips.

"I wasn't kidding about your legs."

"And I wasn't kidding about your sexiness. Seth wasn't kidding about him patrolling, and my mom wasn't kidding when she said you were here. Now that we have that established…"

"Nice Lee-Lee, real nice. Don't test me at the beach, though. No Baywatch shit, okay?"

"Don't cuss at me ass-swipe."

"Don't tease me, sex-with-legs."

"Oh, nice. Real smooth," We have already made it to the tree line and I playing with my keychain and acting like they're no butterflies flipping the fuck out in my stomach.

"So, Leah - is it? - what are your likes? Dislikes? Relationship status?"

"Ice cream, chocolate, and whipped cream. Sam, Collin, Brady, cherries, and pretty much anything orange. Hit it and quit it. What 'bout you?" He looked stunned by my response but answered anyways.

"Your legs, body, and anything else on you. The fact you aren't covered in chocolate and whipped cream. Doing you all the time, hopefully. What's your favorite color?"

"Wow, Jacob- can I call you Jake-y? -you seem to have some sexual issues, if I may so myself. And purple; what's your favorite food."

"I resent that, and probably pizza. Do you drink?"

"Like a plant,-"

"A plant?"

"Yes? Plants drink water and all the other 'gracious things god gave us'. They drink all the time so yes, I drink. A lot,-""Good."

"Why? So you can have you way with me while I'm intoxicated?"

"If I wanted to have sex with you, I wouldn't need alcohol," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"You think I'm easy?" At this he immediately stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes.

"I think you're amazing," holy fuck…he just made me blush! What the hell is happening to Leah-fucking-Clearwater?

"Smooth, Jake-y," I pushed him gently and ran towards the, now visible, ocean. I pulled all of my clothes off on the way down.

"Damn…" I heard Jake mutter and then I was under water.

**Dating chapter next. (: **

**R&R Please. **

**-Rayna. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait guys. **

**I had to figure out what the conflict is. :p**

**New Chapter! **

So, me and Jacob are at the beach. We're in the water. He is splashing me like crazy! Stupid ass!

"Hey! Asshol-!" and before I could finish, hot arms were around my waist, (well kind of hot), and I was under with a very sexy man above me. I rolled my eyes under water and he winked and lifted us up. I was more out of the water than he was because he was holding me up, examining me.

"What ass?" I say, smirking.

"You're beautiful Lee-Lee," he says. I laugh and kiss his nose and look up towards the beach. Brady, Collin, Seth, Embry, and Quil. All of their mouths are open and they keep nudging each other. Well, all of them besides Seth. He just rolls his eyes and takes his shirt off, joining me and Jacob in the water. I laugh when he picks me up and throws me. When I come up, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady are all smirking at me. I roll my eyes and hop on Jacobs back.

"What's up Lee?" Collin says, and sways over to me on his back. I roll my eyes and sit on his stomach.

"Nothing, what about you Collin?" I ask. He stutters something out and I roll my eyes and get off of his stomach. I swim over to Brady and climb on his back. He laughs and then dips us under. Jacob is by us in seconds. He growls and Brady and I laugh and smack his chest. I see Embry and Quil smiling at me and Jake. I blush and turn to Jacob. I kiss him on the lips before a wave comes and takes us under.

We get out of the water and the boys start playing football. I am drying off before I even attempt to play football because Jacob would eventually throw me over his shoulder and lead me to the forest.

_Again!_

So, I get dry and start playing. I get tackled so many times that some bruises are staying for over 5 minutes! That's a lot for a werewolf. I don't care though and continue playing. Jacob gets nagging me to go sit down but I just roll my eyes and continue playing. I made 5 touchdowns and eventually the girls team wins.

Aka: _ME! _

Anyways, Jacob said that everyone had to leave and that I had to go get ready. I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips. I go into the forest and run home in my human form. I am too happy to be a werewolf right now. I shower and get dressed.

Jacob gets me at around 8 and takes us to a bar. I don't know why a bar but it is a pretty decent one. It was black and green and called 'Sherrys'. which in my opinion is a pretty lame bar name. I mean, seriously? "Lets go to Sherrys' and get drunk!" FAIL.

EPIC FAIL.

Anyways, we got there and when we were walking in, I saw a glowing board. On the board, it said that it was open mic' night. I smiled at that. My dad used to take me there and-

Oh no!

"I'm not going on that stage," I whisper to Jacob when the whore in a tight ass shirt leads us to a table.

"Why not?" Jacob ask, looking at me. His eyes are filled with hope that I just roll my eyes and take my hand away from his, crossing my arms. He looks shutdown and I cant take it. I 'humph' and grab his hand. He smiles at me and says, "Please?"

"Whatever, you're picking the song out though," I say, sitting down at the table. We get the table by the mirror and so I got a good look at myself. I looked pretty damn good if I say so myself. Apparently Jacob thought so too because ever since he opened my front door, he cant seem to take his hands off me.

I was wearing a short back dress, no straps. There was a buckle that went around my waist, making me look skinner. I have ankle boot heels on. I also have a black on with my hair down and curled.

"So, do you like the place?" a cold voice said from behind me and I almost jumped. I turned around and there was a incredibly handsome, very pale, man. He smiled. It was kind of scary but I let it slide.

"Who's asking?" I say, putting my hand on my hip.

"Edward Cullen," he says. Cullen, hmm…that sounds familiar. I looked at Jacob which was no help. He was glaring at 'Edward'.

"Well, I don't really give a fuck, so bye," I say, sliding into the booth, pulling Jacob down with me. Edward smiles and keeps walking.

_Jackass. _

I hear someone snort, and look towards Jacob. He smiles at me and kisses me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No idea," I say.

"He sounded familiar," he said. I shrugged and kiss his lips one more time before returning to the menu.

I kept seeing Edward. Walking by and just staring at me. Every time he did, I rolled my eyes and turned toward Jacob. He was creeping me out!

Oh yeah, by the way; Jacob wasn't kidding when he said I was singing. Wow, that was embarrassing because I did the song that I used to listen to when Sam and I broke up and I was feeling depressed.

'Cry' by Rihanna.

_Amazing!_

I stared at some weird guy in front of me for about 2 seconds and then just stared at Jacob for the rest of the song. He understood and clapped when I was done. I rolled my eyes and walked off the stage. Edward was there.

OF COURSE!

"Hello Leah," he says. My mouth hit the floor.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"I know your whole family. Harry, Sue, Seth, Jacob, Emily, Sam-" I cut him off.

"Fuck you, you cow-humping stalker," I say, and pull out of his grasp to walk over to Jacob. He is smiling and he gives me a hug. I ask him if we can leave and he agrees. All the way home there was a silver Volvo following us…

_Creepy…_

**How'd you like it? **

**I can still change the person who stalks Leah if you want me too but I discussed with Babaksmiles and we both liked it, a lot. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Love it? Hate it? Rate it! 3 (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait guys. (;**

**This is all done in Edwards point of view. **

**I thought you should get some background as to why he follows Leah.**

**Anyways, here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

There she was. In all her glory. Her legs going on forever. Her date is very appealing so I shouldn't have a problem.

"So, do you like the place?" I ask her. It sounds subtle enough. She turns around and kind of makes a gasping sound. I give her a confident smirk but it falls when she replys.

"Who's asking?" she puts her hand on her hip. The hottest thing I have seen in one-hundred and eight years!

"Edward Cullen," I say cooly. She looks back at her date, he is glaring at me.

"Well, I don't really give a fuck, so bye," she slids into the seat and turns towards to her date, who is still glaring at me. I smile and walk away.

_So, that's how she wants this done…I can do that._

I watch her for a while and laugh when she looks at me. She gets on the stage, her mind silently stating that she is nervous. She keeps looking at her date, who I found name is Jacob. Her name is Leah, Leah Clearwater.

_Leah Cullen. Nice._

She starts singing and she sounds amazing. She is beautiful when she sings. Her curly hair is neatly tucked under her hat, a few strands getting loose at times. She is one beautiful creature.

She gets off the stage and I go over to her.=

Hello Leah," I say.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"I know your whole family. Harry, Sue, Seth, Jacob, Emily, Sam-" she cut me off.

"Fuck you, you cow-humping stalker," she says, and pulls out of my grasp to walk over to Jacob. He smiles and hug. She ask him if we would take her home. He agrees.

She is **mine! **

I follow her home. Well, now I know where she lives.

That might come in handy…

**Tell me what you think. **

**Leah's chapter is next.**

**Love you all,**

**Rayna.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long guys. (;**

**My cousins girlfriend died and he was a wreck.**

**This is all done in Leah's point of view.**

**Dedicated to all of my wonderful fans. :D**

So, it's been a week since I've seen that Edward character. He hasn't showed his face around La Push but some silver Volvo follows me everywhere! It's insane.

Anyways, I'm hoping that I can get Jacob alone for a night because we haven't been alone since the club. Everyone in the pack now knows I can 'bust it out', as they put it. They haven't left me alone about it. Jake will come over, and then Embry, then Quil, then Paul and Rachel. Have you heard? Rachel is Jacob's sister, and Paul's imprint.

Yeah, Jacob's not taking that too well.

Emily called me the other day, we're supposed to go shopping for baby clothes this weekend. Everyone knows that Emily is pregnant. She's having twins. Two boys. She already has names for them.

Eli Nathaneal Uley and Ethan Cole Uley.

'Adorable', right?

Sure, I love Emily but those are the names me and Sam picked out when we were together. I don't care anymore, because she spelled them wrong but seriously? I want to have a little ownership over those names.

She is huge.

Emily, I mean. She is all out there, Sam must be horny about it too because, when I get inside of his head…

I never wanted to think of my cousin that way.

Anyways, she is huge. Bigger than a whale. And beautiful as ever. She's glowing all the time-

My thoughts were cut off by a tap on my window. Who could that be? I hear it open slightly and someone's soft feet on the floor. I turn around and-

"What the fuck, Edweird?" I ask him, sitting up in my bed.

"What're you thinking right now?"

"How fucking weird you are? Get the hell out of my house!" I yell, he was by the window and now he is in my face, his finger on my mouth. I slap his hand away.

"Oh," he said, he leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him away.

"Dude, get the fuck away!" I said, trying to get up. He grabbed my hand and pushed it above my head.

"Oh, you don't mean that," he said, kissing my cheek. I decided on something to do.

"Oh, you're right, let me get ready though," ammeture.

"Really?" He said letting me up.

"Psh, no," I said, running out the door, luckily, my brother just walked into the house.

"Hey sis," he said, running a hand through his hair as if there is not a creepy dude up in my bedroom!

"Seth? Come here real quick," I said, he followed me back to my room but Edweird was gone.

"What's that smell?" he asked,

"Edweird," I mumbled, going into the kitchen. I was so hungry, with Edfart trying to rape me and all that jazz.

"So, where's Jake?" "Out, patrolling," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, well I'm going for a run," I said, putting my clean cereal bowl back in the cabinet.

"Okay, be careful. Someone has came into town, not smelling exactly human," he said, scrunching up his nose. I shrugged and walked out.

I need to tell Jake before someone else does.

**Tell me what you think; good or bad. 3**

**Xoxo, Rayna.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**Sorry for the wait, I got a laptop and it decided not to work for a while.**

**ANYWAYS, here is chapter 16.**

"JAKE!" I yelled. I was at Jacobs house. Well, his garage really. I was happy with the weather today and I bet you Jake would be too beca-

"Lee-Lee!" He said, running out his garage in only a pair of cutoffs. I smiled as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"What're you doing today?"

"Hmm, my girlfriend, why?" He asked, with excitement in his eyes.

"Well, not today but maybe tomorrow," I said, pinching his neck so he would let me down.

"If you didn't come over here for that, in that, then why did you come over?"

"Can I not come over to see my boyfriend?" I asked, poking my bottom lip out a bit.

"Oh, come on babe, I didn't mean it like that," he said, shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

"Fine, I'll leave," I said, turning around to leave. I felt warm arms envelope me and a soft pair of lips on my neck.

"No, you wont," he growled out in my ear. I smiled and kissed his arm.

"Alright, I'll stay but I have to tell you something," I said, dreading this part.

"Okay," he said, turning my around. I looked up and him, seeing lust in his eyes. I blushed and took his hand to lead him to the garage.

"Okay," I said, pushing him in his little chair by the garage opening, I straddled him and rested my head on his chest.

"This is not a good way to start doing 'nothing'," he whispered, huskily in my ear. I laughed and pulled back to set my elbows on his shoulders.

"Better?"

"Not really," he said, biting his lip and looking down my shirt. I lifted his chin.

"Up here Romeo," I said, laughing. He laughed and kiss my finger. I blushed.

"What'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, you remember that guy from the bar?" I asked, drawing my name on his chest.

"Yes," he said, shuddering under my touch. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"He made a visit to my house…" I began. He stiffened from underneath, but no the kind of good stiffen.

"What happened?" He asked, hesitantly. I laughed nervously.

"So, I was sitting in my room and I heard a knock on my window," I said, quickly; wanting it all out, "I thought it was you, so I didn't even think twice before opening it. But all of a sudden he was right there, in my face. I wanted him gone, immediately. He put his finger on my lips and I slapped it away, he tried kissing me and I slap him away. He kissed my cheek and I tricked him into letting me get up. When I ran out of the room, I ran into Seth. I went back into my room to get some clothes to change into and Edweird was gone," I said, gasping for air. I could feel a slight shaking underneath me but I ignored it. He carelessly picked me up off of his lap and put me to stand infront of him. "Jake what-"

"Phase," was all he said before running out of the garage. I ran after him and flicked my clothes off to tie them around my ankle. By the time I was phased, everyone on patrol was gone.

_Show me what he did. –Jake._

_Are you sure? I me- _my thoughts were cut off.

_Show me! –Jake yelled._

_OKAY! – I yelled back. _I showed him everything that happened. By the end of it, his mind was racing.

_That asswipe! How the fuck-I cant believe-my imprint- MY LEAH!_

_Jake, calm down. I'm right here, calm down. _

He laughed, menacingly. _Calm down? CALM DOWN! How do you expect me to calm down!_

_I don't know, but do it! You're scaring me._

_I don't care! _That's it. My mind went blank. I stopped running. _Lee-Lee I'm sorry-_

_Save it, call me when you grow up. _I said, phasing back and putting my clothes on. I ran back to Jake's before he could beat my there.

My truck was in the front of the house. I ran towards it and hurried down the road. Tears fell from my eyes but I pushed them away. I wanted to feel numb. Like when Sam left. I didn't want to feel anything. By the time I got home, I accomplished what I have been wanting to accomplish for a long time.

I ran up the stairs and fell onto my bed. The numbness finally took over…

**I thought we should have a little conflict.**

**Anyways, I want ten reviews. If I don't get them, then I will postpone writing until next week. **

**If I do get them, then I will update all of my stories. (:**

**Thanks, rayna.(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to be nice. (;**

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. 3**

So, I woke up the next morning to here someone yelling down stairs.

"…She's been out for two days! What the hell did you do to her!" Seth? Two days? Holly fuck! I grumbled. Wow, I seriously have been asleep, but now that that is over, I remember everything that happened two days ago. _Jake…_

"Seth, did you hear that?" He's here…

"No, now get out of my house," Seth said, angrily. Thanks, bro.

"Please jus-"

"She wants to see you, she'll come to you. Bye Jacob," I heard a door slam and then footsteps coming closer to my room and then someone opening my door. "Hey sis," he said, closing the door.

I mumbled my hello and got out of bed. I went to the closet and put some sweats on, grabbed my wallet and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed my car keys and walked out of my room.

"Where're going?" he asked, following me.

"Out," I said grabbing a pencil and a pad of paper.

"Where?"

"Seattle, for a week," I said, writing a note down for my mom.

"Jake's outside."

"And..?" I asked, running a hand through my hair and putting a note on the fridge.

"He'll follow you," I turned around to stare at him.

"Well, I don't care. I hope he's listening too. I need to get away; from him and from everyone else. Tell Sam I left, I'll be back. Just…" I opened the front door and ignored Jacob's body on the front steps. I flipped my hair up and got in my car. I started to back out before I realized someone was behind my car. I rolled my window down and sighed heavily.

"What Jake?" I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't go," he whispered. I sighed, rolled up my window and continued to back out of the driveway. I know it was kind of mean, but I couldn't speak to him. If I wanted to go then I couldn't talk to him. Not yet…

_One Week Later…_

So, I'm back. Back in the worst town ever. I know where I am going first.

"OH JAKE!" I yelled, sitting on the hood of my car. I had a red corset and black leather jacket, and jean shorts on along with black 'sex me' heels. I knew I looked good. I dyed my hair black with red highlights and got side bangs.

Jake came around the corner quickly but stopped when he seen me. His eyes raked my body and I smiled smugly. He was all greasy with no shirt on. I laughed when his eyes glazed over, bringing him out of whatever fantasy he was in. He began to walk towards me. Before he could get much closer, I put my heel on his chest.

"Woah, there buddy," I laughed, "don't be acting all high and mighty."

"Lee-" I cut him off.

"I just wanted to show you what missed out on," I said, leaning forward so I could get off the car. I walked around the car and attempted to open the door.

_Attempted._

I was trapped. Between Jacob and the car. I laughed and turned around. I ran my hand down his chest to the tip of his pants and then back up.

"Don't tease," he said between clenched teased.

"Not teasing," I said, leaning forward to bit his shoulder tenderly. "Bye Jacob," I said, pushing him away and climbing into my car. I started backing out of the driveway and went home.

When I got there, I seen Jacobs motorcycle in the driveway. I laughed and pulled in. I didn't have any emotions nowadays. I walked to my trunk and pulled out my new suitcase, filled with my new clothes. I walked up to the house and went straight to my room, ignoring my yelling mother. When I got there, Jacob was sitting on my bed. I sighed and put my suitcase down and my hand on my hip.

"Yes?"

"What's up?" he said, putting his arms behind his head and laying down on my bed.

"Well, I haven't phased in a week; I bought a whole bunch of lingerie and sexy shit; dyed my hair, you know all the fun stuff," I could see him instantly stiffen when I said lingerie. He sat up and started to come towards me like a predator. I just stood there, smiling smugly at him. Ha, he thinks this is working?

"Well, Mrs. Clearwater, what're you going to do with that sexy shit?" He asked, coming to put his arms around my waist and pushing me up against my wall.

"Well, my ex would've liked them so I don't know wh-" he cut me off by pressing his soft warm lips on mine. But, like I said, I don't have any feelings at the moment so I just sat there; eyes open. He sighed and pulled back.

"I'm not your 'ex'," he whispered before kissing me again. But this time, he kicked the feelings back into me. I felt everything, the love radiating off of him, my lips against his, his stomach pressed against mine. I forgot to tell him what I found out in Seattle but I want some sort of happiness right now so I just pushed him away.

I know what you're thinking, 'how does pushing this sexmachine away give you happiness?' Well, he gets angry that I am pushing him away. He looks amazingly hot when he is angry.

"Coming mom!" I yelled before smugly smiling at Jacob and opening the door to go down the stairs.

"Leah Marie Clearwater!" My mom yelled in her 'motherly' voice. I laughed and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I looked at my mom, her hand on her hip and her scowl on her face.

"So you're were I got my temper from," I said, smiling at her. She looked shocked before walking to me. I instantly straighten up. My mom has only hit me once, it hurt like hell but only once. She pulled her hand back as if to slap me but instead took a strand of my hair between her fingers. I let out a small breath.

"Just like your mother," she said, smiling slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, pulling my hair out of her hand.

"Running away, the hair, the clothes," she said, pointing to the door then my hair, then my attire. I sighed and sat down at the table.

"What's this about mom," I said, leaning back in my chair. She sighed and sat down across from me.

"Your 'happily ever after' is in your grasp and you're letting it slip between your fingers."

I laughed, "Mom, there is no such thing as 'happily ever after'. I had Sam. He let me believe there was a happily ever after, then he broke me. Not my heart mom, **me. **Then my dad was taken away. Now, Jacob thinks that I can wipe all the stupid shit that has happened to me out of my memory? It's not going to happen, I can't. I lost my husband! I lost the rights to my kids names! I lost my damn dad! I am not losing anything else, I cant…" I finally let the tears take over. I broke down, knowing that Jacob was upstairs, Seth was in the living room, mom right in front of me. I didn't care. I cant continue to live like everything is perfectly peachy.

"Leah, I know what-"

"**No you don't!" **I yelled, standing up. I started pulling at my hair. I could feel the tremors rolling down my back and instinctively reached for my stomach.

"Leah, calm down."

"Mom, when're you going to get it? NO ONE KNOWS WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH OR WHAT I WILL GO THROUGH!" I said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Leah, where're you going?"

"I cant possibly stay here," I said, laughing ruthlessly. I was so messed up right now. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. "Here comes the morning sickness…" I mumbled to myself.

"What..?" Jacob asked from the doorway.

Wait! OMFG! JACOB!

"Umm…" I said looking at the floor. I guess now is as perfect as a time as ever.

"I've got a bun in the oven?"

_Nice Leah! Real smooth!_

**So, tell me what you think.**

**Rayna. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, she's prego. (:**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. 3**

"So, you left because you were pregnant?" Jake asked, coming to sit beside me on the bathroom floor. I moved away from him and laid my face on the cold wall, trying and failing to cool myself down.

"Yup, and I planned on doing that again; I don't need your help," I grumbled out. I stood up and grabbed a washcloth; I put it under the cold water and sat on the counter. I put the washcloth on my forehead and leaned against the mirror. The whole time I did this, he just stared at me; mouth wide open.

"N-No," he mumbled out, "no, I wont let you," he stood up and stalked over to me. "You are mine, and this baby is mine. I'm not letting go of neither one of you."

I slapped him.

_Hard!_

"**We **are not yours," I said, putting my hand on my stomach, "**we **stopped being yours as soon as you choose to not come after me. That was a test, jackass. I told you I was leaving; I choose to go. You choose to stay," I pushed him away from me and jumped off the counter, laying the washcloth down, "That was your mistake, not mine," and I stormed off.

Right into my mom.

"Leah, baby, is it true?"

"What mother?"

"Are you having a b-baby?"

"Yes, not here though," I said, walking into my room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my duffle bag.

"Where're you going?"

"Anywhere but here," I said, stuffing a whole bunch of clothes and underwear into my bag.

"But it's raining and dark, just stay till tomorrow-"

"No ma, I have to go now, or I'll never go," I said, walking to my mattress to pull out my hidden stash. I stuffed my money in my bad.

"That money wont be-"

"It's 12,000 mom," I said, walking to my dresser to grab my razor and other necessities.

"Leah, please," I looked back at my begging mother and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and ran downstairs. I knew Seth wasn't home so he couldn't stop me. I grabbed my car keys and ran outside.

"Leah!" I turned around, barely seeing anything in the rain that was going on.

"What?" I said when Jacob got in front of me.

"Please…" he whispered, killing me with his eyes. I almost fell for it but I looked away.

"I can't, I have to get out of here. If I don't now, then I'll up leaving the way my dad did," I said, walking towards the car. I opened the back door of the car and started opening the front door before Jacob stepped in front of it.

"Babe," He whispered, "Pl-"

"NO!"

"Leah, you will **stay!" **He used his Alpha voice…

I cant leave…

"Oh my, God!" I scream at the sky, "I get commanded around by the man who broke my heart, repeatedly, and then I get commanded by a total JACKASS!" I yelled. I finally let the tears slip. I fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, babe, I'm sorry. I lifted it, please don't cry," He said, bending down to wrap his arms around me. I pushed him away.

"Get off of me! I don't need your sympathy! I don't need my mom wishing Emily was her daughter, I don't need my brother standing up for his bitchy sister all the time, I didn't need the only man in my life that I actually cared for to die, and I **definitely** don't need you to feel sorry for me!" I said, standing up.

"I don't feel sorry for you," I could tell he was getting angry, I saw his hands clench up, "if anything I feel sorry for my**self!"**

"Oh, wa-wa, poor Jacob! I'm so sorry you became a werewolf, and that you lost the love of your fucking pathetic 'life'," I put quotations around 'life' with my fingers. I screamed right in his face.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," he said through his teeth, "I was talking about letting myself fall in love with a **ruthless bitch!"**

I laughed, "You know what Jacob? I am a ruthless bitch, and I'm proud. Because if I wasn't, I would've aloud myself to fall in love with you but guess what, asshole, I did-" he cut me off by kissing me.

It wasn't like a friendly peck, like we usually give each other. This was angry and sexy and romantic and everything I ever wished a kiss would feel like. He turned us around and pushed me up against my car. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling gently. He groaned in my mouth and it was fantastic! I hand to catch my breath so I released him, but his lips kept moving; kissing my neck and any available area on my body. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him roughly again.

"Wanna go to my place?" Jacob asked, huskily in my ear. I nodded, biting my lip. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He got in the car. I spent the whole ride to his house, kissing his neck and gently biting in some places. He groaned and sometimes swerved, causing a smirk for him and a slap on the ass for me.

Eventually, we made it to his house and that is how I spent my last Friday of summer; with Jacob, _completely._

**What'd you think?**

**Tell me everything. 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welp, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

I left Jacobs' before he could wake up. I was still mad at him. It made me mad that I left and he didn't follow. Call me selfish or whatever you want to, but if he's my imprint then he needs to love me and not be able to go on without me. I made sure he knew where I went. The bad thing is; whenever I left from Sam, he came after me.

_That should tell me something, right?_

Well, I think it does. Some might not but I still do _not _care.

I got into my car and went home. When I got there, I unpacked all of my clothes and sat downstairs, waiting for my family to wake up. Seth was the first downstairs. _Hell, he was probably standing outside of my bedroom door, hiding so I wouldnt make fun of him.._

"So, I'm going to be an uncle," he said bluntly. I nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Well, you better help me with him or her," I whispered. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't let you do it alone," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you Sethy," I said. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I love you too Lee," he wiped my tears away and helped me stand up.

"Where're we going?"

"The hospital," he said, pushing me towards the door. I laughed.

"Why?"

"We'll meet Jacob there."

"Why will Jacob be there?"

"After I am done with him, he will need a hospital," he growled out. I laughed and grabbed my wallet.

"Why do you have your wallet?"

"We need to stop by the dollar store."

"Why?"

"I need a camera."

* * *

**Well, this was really short but I thought Leah and Seth needed some bonding time. (;**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	20. Chapter 20

So, we got at Jacob's at the same time Jacob came rushing out. _Well, he was out for awhile. _I directed my attention somewhere else and concentrated on Seth's deep breaths.

"You staying in the car?" he said, still looking at Jacob.

"Uh, yeah," I said. I looked at Jacob for a breif second, seeing only hurt on his face. I looked towards some tree. _Well, what a nice squirrel!_

"So, you knocked my sister up?" Seth said once he opened the door.

"Seth!" I hissed. "Dont be rude."

"Lee, he got you pregnant! You shouldn't have to deal with that shit right now," he grounded out. I frowned and looked back out the window.

"Whatever _Harry,_" I drew out. He chuckled and closed the door. I watched Seth walk up to Jacob. I listened closely.

"So, is it true?"

"Se-"

"**Is. It. True?**" My tiny brother growled out at his idol.

"Yes, but li-" Jacob was cut off by Seth's fist connecting with his face. Jake stood there, stunned. My face probably looked the same way. Seth was _always _happy. Never a frown on his pretty little face. I don't even know how he phased.

"You don't call, text, come over, anything until she asks you too or she comes to you. Got it?"

"Li-"

"**Got. It?**" Seth growled out.

"Yeah," Jake said. He looked at me, and then went inside. I breathed out a sigh of relief and new stress.

"So, lets go to Sam's," Seth said, getting back in the car.

"Why?"

"You're having the second pack baby. We need to inform everyone." I groaned.

"Can we hold off on that? I really dont feel like telling everyone just so they can tell everyone else."

"Well, we'll tell Sam and then schedule a meeting for you and the elders for next week but Sam needs to now." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Okay, whatever," so the next five minutes was spent stressing over what Sam would do. _Would he care? Why would he care? What if he didnt care? What if Emily was upset? What if Sam flipped out? Why would he flip out? Why wouldnt he flip out? _All these questions needed answers and soon enough, we were all sitting at Sam and Emily's dinner table.

"I swore to myself I would never come in here unless absolutely necessary," I mumbled to myself before sitting down at the table. "I guess that swore can be broken like ever other one," I saw Sam flinch from across the table. I shot him a sorry glance. He mouthed 'sorry'. I shrugged my shoulders and put my hand on my stomach. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I couldnt keep my hands off of my stomach.

"So, you guys needed something?" Sam asked. I sighed and answered him.

"I need to tell you something. Seth is just here for support," I said, rolling my eyes at the last bit. Seth laughed a little and Emily rolled her eyes along with me.

"So, go ahead," Sam said, leaning back in his chair, arm around Emily. I sighed and wiped away the stray tear.

"I-I have a prediciment," I mumbled. Sam nodded, letting me know I could continue. "Should I start at the beginning?"

"Just make sure you get to the point," Seth mumbled. I elbowed him.

"So, as all of you know, I left for last week. I didnt have a reason at first besides making myself absolutely positive that Jacob loved me," _which didnt work, _"but while I was gone I caught a cold. I went to the local doctor and he said it wasnt bad but that he wanted to take some blood to make sure I wasnt getting the flu," _this is the hard part, _"He came back into the room with some papers and asked me some questions. About me and Jacob's...relationship," Seth growled, "I answered truthfully and he asked me if I was on birth control. I answered no and he said that I ddint have the flu but that I was...p-pregnant.." Emily gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Sam's mouth was in a tight line. I kept my eyes on him while I said the last part, "I am doing it alone."

"Lee-Lee," I flinched at the nickname, "Sorry, Leah. You're not doing it on your own. Emily and I can help and your family will be there-"

"I am moving when I get around the seventh month. I am going to stay with my great aunt for awhile, until I get on my feet," he flinched and stood up.

"Leah, I wont let you do this."

"You have no say in the matter, Sam," I said calmly. I looked at Emily, "What do you think, Em?"

"I think it's great but are you sure you want to do it alone? I mean, Sam and I wouldnt mind helping. It's the least we could do," I tried not to roll my eyes.

"No, I dont need anything, thank you. I will be fine. I just wanted my best friend there," She gasped again and her eyes filled with tears. I just then realized that Sam and Seth were gone.

"Oh, Leah; I'd love to be there! I need some emotional help too. I am getting so fat and need someone to eat food with that wont eat it all before I can get my hands on it," I laughed and stood up.

"I'll need your help with this baby, Em. I dont want your _and _Sam's help. Just you, please?"

"Of course. You could come around here around your third month and help with the babies. When are they due?"

"October 25th."

"Wow, that's kind of soon if you think about it. Anyways, can I go with you when you find out the sex?" She asked, standing up and walking with me to the door.

"Sure, Em. No Sam, right?"

"Nope," She smiled, hugged me, and kissed my cheek before telling me bye. I walked outside and saw Sam standing by my car.

"Where's Seth?"

"Patrol."

"You made him patrol?"

"No, he asked since he has a lot to think about. I think we need to talk Lee-Leah." He said quickly.

"Not really. I'm having a baby, your wife is. I am doing it alone, your wife isnt. That's about the end of the talk," I said rudely, trying to get around him.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didnt leave because you just wanted to, you're not like that."

"You dont know me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I do."

"Then will you please tell me how you got the reasoning that I was lying?" I asked, sarcasm filling my voice. Sam ignored it and answered truthfully.

"When you lie, you play with thumb nail," he said pointing at my hand. I was playing with my thumb nail.

"Well, you dont know if I was just scared or nervous or whatever," I said quietly.

"When you're nervous you dont talk, you just laugh. A lot. When your scared you put on an angry face and be a bitch," he said truthfully.

"Bye Sam," I said, finally reaching the door until he stopped me.

"Come back, for Emily."

"She's coming over to my house tomorrow," I said, remebering the conversation we had Saturday on the phone.

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye Leah."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. (:**


	21. Chapter 21

So Emily came over the next week. She gave me one of her many baby books and told me she'd tell me when her next appointment was. I smiled and waved while her car was pulling away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a russet-brown figure in the trees. I glared at it and walked right back inside. I dont care what he wanted, I wasnt coming out of my house. I still didnt want to see him. Weeks passed and so did appointments. Emily went with me one my first one but couldnt make it to my second because she had one of her own. I was finding the sex of the baby today.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Seth.

"First doctors appointment?" Seth asked. I nodded my head and kept putting medical information into my purse. Once I was done I looked at Seth expectantly, "Want a ride?" Seth asked, looking at me sarcatically.

"Thanks," I said, smiling brightly. He rolled his eyes and I followed him out of the door. I texted Jake that morning and told him he could come to the appointment if he wanted to but he couldnt talk to me at all. He was leaning against the car in all his glory. I smiled at him and put my things in the backseat. I hopped into the front seat. My hair was down at curled with a baby shirt that Emily brought me with little yellow hearts and it was white. I had my most comfiest jeans on but I have never felt more uncomfortable.

"So, why's he here?" Seth said, looking pointedly at Jake.

"Because, its his kid and he can be here if he wants. I may be raising her or him by myself but he can do see her or him in the womb," I said, laughing with no homor. Seth frowned and then started the car.

"So, whats up?" Jake said casually. Seth growled loudly and Jake laughed at him. "A little mad, are we?"

"You've been hanging out with Paul to much," I mumbled to myself.

"Well, I didnt have anyone else to hang out with," Seth growled louder and Jake's stupid response. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The rest of the ride there was silent besides mumbled sentences from Jake, apologizing to and Seth growling loudly. We got the hospital early and because of my twenty week state, they made me change into a blue gown, to 'check everything out'. I was good. Wow, big surprise.

"Well, get changed and I'll bring in your...friends?" The doctor asked. I told him they were my brother and friend. "My mistake. Either one of them the father?" I knew that he would eventually ask that. I nodded towards the door. He nodded knowingly and pointed to the bathroom. I held my robe close to my behind and walked into the bathroom, putting on my shirt and jeans.

When I walked out of the bathroom, everyone was in there besides the doctor, but a nurse was there. I smiled at Seth and Jake before sitting on the blue seat. The nurse asked me a lot of medical questions and then told me to pull up my shirt. She squirted some kind of gel and it was cold-ish. She started moving her little mouse thingy around and found the baby. Jake and Seth gasped when they heard the babies heart beat but the nurse was talking before they could muster a response.

"Well, the baby looks very healthy but it wont let me see tell if it's a boy or girl. If you could move onto your side a little then it'll probably stretch." I did as the nurse told me and sure enough, my baby stretch.

"Oh my," the nurse said, "You see this?" She pointed to my babys' head. There was two big green dots. I nodded, "Thats her eyes..." I gasped. "Dont worry, I was stunned. I've heard of babies opening their eyes in the womb but I've never seen it infront of my face," She took a few more minutes to stair before Seth cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Um, this is a very healthy baby girl." My heart clenched. I was raising a girl. A little me. I was speechless and ended up crying. The nurse smiled and wipe the gel off of my tummy, telling me she'll be back with the pictures. I grabbed ahold of my tummy and smiled hugely. I looked over at Jacob and Seth and they both had tear stained cheeks and big cheeky grins on their faces.

"Lee, you're having a little you," Jake whispered.

"She'll be just like her uncle though," Seth said confidently. I laughed. This was a good turn out for the day. When the nurse came back in, she handed me the pictures. I picked out my favorite and decided to stop by the store on the way home to get a frame. I handed Jacob his pictures for him and Billy. I put the other ones in my purse; one for Emily and the other for my mom.

We left the hospital earlier than planned and decided to go to Applebee's to eat. The whole way there, a silver volvo was behind us. When we were there, it parked in the parking spot behind us but waited until we were inside to get out of the car. Jake and Seth didnt notice but I did.

"Edward?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think? (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you like this! (;**

So, Emily is on her ninth month. We've become closer, almost as close as we were. Some subjects are still sore for me. Sam is worried and wont leave the house unless he needs to get Emily something like pickles and ketchup.

"So, I should go into labor tonight," Emily said, eating popcorn on her tummy. All of the weight she gained went straight to her stomach. She looked cute pregnant.

"Well, lucky you. I have two months left," I said, eating my ice cream with garlic that Jake brought over for me. The only reason he brought it was because, one: Seth nor mom were home, and two: because I didn't want to. I made him get a giant jar of garlic. I have garlic on everything I eat nowadays. Emily's choices were just gross.

"Wow," Emily sat up and started rubbing her tummy. Sam ran in, (Emily made him go into the kitchen to leave us alone.) and made his way over to Emily. He started rubbing her face.

"Emily, are you okay? Any back pains, what's go-?" he was cut off by something on the floor. He looked down and asked her quietly, "Emily was that-"

"Yeah," she said slowly. Sam jumped up and ran to the closet to grab her bag. While he was gone, her first contraction came. She started talking through clenched teeth.

"Fuck, ow, this is going to be a long night."

No lie!

We were at the hospital till two in the morning. I still cant believe what Sam did. It was me and Sam in the room with Emily and Sam was there with her every step of the way. Non-stop. He apologized profusely. It was actually kind of funny.

"You did this to me you ass!" Emily screamed while she was supposed to be pushing.

"I'm so-"

"If you say I'm sorry again, I will make sure that you cant get me pregnant again, fucker!" She yelled, squeezing his hand tighter. He whispered how lucky he was that he was a werewolf. I laughed and Emily just looked at me. I quickly looked away.

"First boys out," the doctor informed showing us a beautiful baby. He looked just like Sam. Sam whispered, "Eli," and kept looking at the baby. The nurse took him away to get him cleaned and Emily groaned.

"We have to go this, again! Of course Sam had to get me pregnant with two!" She said, grunting and pushing again.

"I'm so-" he was cut off by Emily's glared and low growl. He looked away quickly and started towards her privates. I quickly hit him and informed him that might not be a good idea. He shrugged anyways.

He passed out.

The boys should have fun with that sight.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked me when everything was over.

"Weak stomach," I said. She rolled her eyes and looked at her two little boys. They were beautiful, at a loose use of words.

Eli had beautiful brown eyes that reminded me of Emily. He had the darkest hair ever and wouldn't suck on a binkie worth crap. He sucked on his thumb though and looked absolutely like Sam, it wasn't funny.

Ethan on the other hand, had his grandmother (my aunts) eyes. Bright green. Don't ask how he got those, but he did. He also had Emily's dark-ish hair and her entire face.

They were beautiful kids.

Remembering all that Sam did for Emily while she was going through all that pain made me hurt. It made me miss Jacob. I realized that I may not be able to do this alone. I cant just run around my aunts house and pop a kid out. I need support. More support than my aunt, mom, Seth, and Emily. I needed Jake…

I excused myself from Emily's room, ignoring her nagging about why I was leaving. I went down to the waiting room and told Sam that he could go into the room now. The doctor said that only one person could go into the room, so it wouldn't overwhelm the babies. Whatever, I didn't think that made any damn sense.

Anyways, I walked outside and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I dialed and listen to the tone.

"Hello?" A husky voice asked, immediately alarmed.

"Hey Sethy-poo, is Jake around you?"

"Where are you? What happened? Jacob's right here," Seth rushed out. I sighed an annoyed breath and he stopped talking.

"I am at the hospital. Emily just had the twins. Let me talk to Jake," I said, sitting down on the bench outside the hospital.

I heard some muffled sounds, followed by cursing and then a heavenly sexy voice answered the phone.

"Hello? Leah? Are you o-" I cut him off.

"We need to talk."

**Tell me what you think.**

**If I don't have school tomorrow, then I will definitely update soon.**

**Love you all,**

**Reviews would be lovely,**

**- xoxo, rayna. (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I didn't have school Tuesday - Thursday and I still didn't update.**

**Sorry…**

**I did watch the runaways however, and let me tell you…WOAH!**

**AMAZING! I would have never thought I would actually like Kristen Stewart but, wow!**

**Anyways, hope you like this. (:**

"Leah!" I heard someone yell from the woods. I turned and saw Jacob running towards me. I smiled and stood up. I laughed to myself at how happy he looked. He quickly hugged me, not to tightly as to harm my baby-our baby-but enough to know he missed me. A lot.

"So, what'd you need?" he said reluctantly, pulling away from me and putting his hands in his pockets. I smiled and walked up to him. I slide my arms under his and put my hands in his back pockets.

"Why do you want to marry me?" I asked, knowing he would give me the answer I wanted. He smiled sheepishly.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want," he said. I laughed and kissed him. He gently picked me a little way off of the ground. I smiled into the kiss and pulled back gently.

"I want you there. Every step of the way. When I'm moody and insane with my baby running around. I want her to call you daddy. I want her to be ours. I want to live with you, and have other ones just like her. I want you, all of you," I whispered. He smiled brilliantly and kissed me again. He abruptly pulled away and looked towards the woods.

"There's something I need to settle first," He said. I looked over and saw a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. I gasped and Jake put me down, pushing me behind him.

"What're you doing to her!" Edward asked, sounding extremely mad.

"I am loving her, the way she wants," Jacob said, "she doesn't want you. Cant you tell that? She's fucking pregnant!" Jake yelled, scaring me a little. He squeezed my hand, reassuringly.

"I don't care! She is mine!" _That's it!_

"I am **not **yours! I am not owned by anyone. I gave myself, true. That was my choice, squirrel-looking-ass, but you are no where near Jacob! I don't want you. YOU wont have me! So, please, fuck off?" I said, trying to sound innocent in my last sentence. Jake tried to hide his pride smile, but it showed in his eyes.

"Why are you choosing this…_dog! _Over me?" He said, pointing to Jacob then himself.

I took a deep breath, "Jake may be a dog, yes. He may leave his nasty socks all over his house along with his nasty rotting food. He may wear a pair of sweats twice in one week. He may be stupid, and complain a lot. But that doesn't matter to me. When I look at him, I see my future, my husband, my kids dad, my everything. He has the sweetest, kindest soul. He has the roughest, softest hands ever and would never try to control me. He puts up with my shit and he is independent but uses his family as a life line," I smiled at him. "And I love him so much. So, fuck off. Go fuck some stupid frog or something," I said, flipping him off, still behind Jacob.

"Well, now that the sappy shit is over; please come with me Leah," Edward said, waving me over.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" me and Jacob said at the same time.

"No, lets go. We hav-" He was cut off by a breeze coming by. He looked towards the hospital and a brown haired beautiful women strolled out of the hospital, arm bandaged up.

"Hey Bells, what're you doing?" Jake asked casually. I looked at him quizzically.

"Good, just stopping by here to get my arm bandaged up. Dad was at your house earlier and I fell," she said, laughing. She kept peeking over at Edward while he just all out, stared.

"Why-?" He asked quietly. I looked at him confused until I saw his eyes.

"Looks like Eddy found his mate," I whispered to Jake. He looked at Edward quickly then back to Bella.

"Well, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella." She smiled and reached her hand out to him. He took it quietly, smiling a little. They exchanged numbers. Edward looked at me, as if saying 'this isn't over', before stalking off to his car. I sighed and leaned into Jake.

"This is only the beginning huh?" I asked, laughing quietly.

"You bet."

**I know, I know. Short right?**

**My sister wants to burrow my laptop to do something stupid so, there you go.**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, this is two years into the future. (this is the time you say: OHH! AHHH!)**

**Leah has had her healthy baby and you'll have to read what else has happened in the past two years you have missed out on. (:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

"Mom!" Raeanne yelled from the kitchen. I growled lowly under my breath before rolling off Jake.

"We really need to go on a vacation, _alone," _I said before grabbing his shirt and my p-jay pants. Do you know how hard it is to have a two year old and a four month old in a house when you're trying to have sex with your husband?

Yes, that is right; pretty _damn _hard!

"Coming, hunny," I said, "let me get your brother," I said, going into the baby's room to grab Aiden and some baby wipes just in case Raeanne decided to be her normal self.

I walked into the kitchen, immediately knowing Brady was there. Yes, I know what you're thinking, and you are right.

Brady freaking imprint on my daughter.

_My _daughter! Not Emilys,' or Kims', or Rachels'. _MINE! Life sucks!_

"Yes, sweety?" I asked, placing a waking Aiden in his rocker and picking up a chocolate covered Raeanne.

"Bwady attacked me with chocowate," she said, trying and failing to lick the chocolate off of her nose. I wiped it off with my finger and sucked it off.

"Okay, well, now Bwady can give you a bath," I said, handing her over to Brady. He smiled apologizing before lifting Raeanne over his head, making airplane sounds before running to the bathroom.

I smiled at my daughter. She wasn't like me at all, besides her attitude. Other than that, she is just like Jacob. She has his charming smile and big brown eyes, sucking you in every time you look at her. Her hair was a light shade of brown and board straight with a few curls on the bottom I was afraid to cut. She had her grandma's plump lips and her Uncle Seths' sense of humor. There is one thing about her that Jacob gets really sad over. Her heart. Now, don't go thinking there is something wrong because you'd be lying to yourself. She has the biggest heart out of any two year old in the world. That's what makes him so sad. She acts just like his mother. She is kind spirited and very intelligent. Nothing at all like me. Jacob, maybe, but not me.

Aiden, on the other hand, acts just like me. He has my attitude and doesn't do anything he doesn't want too. He also has my laziness. He always sleeps. He is a very quiet baby though, probably like his father. I, on the other hand, would scream if you put me down. He had my dark eyes and curly black hair. He is four months old but acts forty. He always holds my finger when I am crying or stressed and all of my fears go away. A very smart baby.

"Well, at least you don't act like your sister," I said, kissing his forehead before going to make him a bottle. As soon as I put it in the microwave, everyone came running in. The pack has learned to like me, maybe it has something to do with me not being a bitch, I don't know but they love being around Mother Leah. Oh well, I don't care as long as they bring their own food.

The pack has calmed down a bit, leaving Sam retired, along with Paul and Jared, but other than that, everyone was here. Quil and Claire, (Claire is still a small child, being only six, but was very smart and still loved her Quil) Embry, Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, and Collin all running into the kitchen. I smiled when I saw all the kids with them. I loved my neices and nephews. More the nephews than the neices but whatever.

"My babies!" I said, bending down so all the kids that could walk could give me a hug. I have three neices (counting Claire) and two nephews in my house. Paul and Rachel are on their honeymoon, Billy watching their two girls (Jaci and Jaden), Sue was helping him though so don't go feeling all bad for Mr. Black.

"Hey Aunt Weah!" They all screamed, except Ethan who screamed, "Where's Unca Jake?"

"Ethan, he's in his room. Run back there and wake him up," I said, already knowing that he would do exactly what I say and Jake would be down in two seconds. Ethan ran down the hallway along with the girls, Claire, Jada, and Abbey (Jada and Abby being Kim and Jareds' two year olds). I smiled as they ran down the hall screaming "Unca Jake!" and looking in every other room. I looked back at my pack. Emily was holding Aaron and Sam holding a squirming Addison. Once Emily had Eli and Ethan, they just kept coming.

"Eli, do you want something to drink?" I said, letting them get confortable and Jake and mines huge dinning room table that led into the kitchen. Eli was always calm and quiet, reminding me so much of Sam it was funny. When I passed a pregnant Kim, I kissed her cheek before kissing Emily's ass well.

The girls and I have gotten really close. Me and Emily have gotten over our differences and everyone else blended pretty much.

"Miwk, pwease?" He sighed dramatically and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, what's wrong, E?" I asked, using his nickname I gave him and no one else used.

"I'm depwessed," Now before you start saying that he is a little genius, he really isn't. He just watches a lot of shows with his mother.

"About?"

"I haven't seen Jacey in a whole week!" He said, raising his arms above his head but keeping his voice to a whisper. I laughed and pulled the already cooled milk out of the microwave, while handing the sippy cup full of milk to Eli. "T'anks,"

"Well, why don't you go see her?" I asked, picking Aiden up and giving him his bottle. He rested in my arms, using only one hand to hold the bottle while the other side of the bottle rested on my shoulder.

"Mommy said that I cant see her until Pauw gets back," he said, sitting in a dinning room chair. Emily looked at me pleadingly and I smiled in return.

"Well, they'll be back in two days. You can come here and hang out with Rae if you want," I said, fixing Aiden really quick. Sam smiled at me and I winked looking back at Eli.

"Oh, mommy, can I? Pwease?" He asked, bouncing in his seat. Rae came in the room, Brady holding her. Her hair was damp and she had her princess p-jay's on. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead when Brady sat down with her.

"If it's fine with Raeanne," Emily said. She looked at me, "Can I burrow one of your bottles. He's been teething and has torn up a lot of his bottles," I nodded to her and told her were they are.

"What do you want, Ewi?" Just to let you know, she didn't say ewwy. She has a 'l' and 'r' problem. Kind of like what Claire had. Hell, all of the kids have it.

"Can I come over tomorrow to hang out wiff you and Bwady?" He asked, knowing Brady was going to stay. Brady smiled at Rae, letting her know he didn't care. She sighed dramatically before leaning back into Brady.

"Shuwe," she shrugged as if it didn't matter but I saw the excitement in her eyes.

"Well, come over tomorrow at two and you can spend the whole day together," I heard feet running my way and went into the kitchen the put the bottle in the fridge, seeing as Aiden kept pushing it away. When I started walking and burping Aiden back into the dinning room, Jake looked at me with a playful glare.

"Why?" He asked, in mock pain.

"Oh, you know I love you!" I kissed him and he took Aiden out of my hands, burping him. I laughed and kissed Aidens forehead before going to take a shower.

Wow, I just realized something.

_My life is AWESOME!_

**Tell me what you think.**

**I didn't mean to rush the ending but somethings just needed to be done. (;**

**Love you all, read my others,**

**- rayna.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own twilight.**

When I was finished with my shower, I quickly dressed in my paternity clothes. I was pregnant again with twins; boy and girl. Jake is so excited to have two more kids. I told him that if I am getting my tubes tide. I cant keep popping them out.

I threw on my yellow sundress that had a white lace string wrapping around under my breast, making me look bigger. I tied a white bow in my hair and slipped into some flat white shoes. Jake loved this dress, said I looked younger? I think this dress is the reason I keep getting pregnant Oh well.

When I got downstairs, I took Aiden from Jake, walking into Aidens' room to get him ready for bed. After dressing him into his car pajamas, I walked back into the living room so everyone could say good afternoon to Aiden and Rae.

"Alright, time for a nap," I said, sitting on Jakes lap with Aiden. Jake kissed my shoulder and everyone came up to give Aiden a goodnight kiss. I laughed when Kim couldn't bend over and ended up raising my arms for her to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Damn it, Jared! Why'd you have to get me so fat!" Kim asked, rubbing her belly for emphasize. Jared rolled his eyes before shaking Aidens' hand.

"I don't know babe," I laughed at the two of them before taking Aiden to his room, singing silently into his ear. By the time we were in his room, he was out. I walked into Rae's princess room to put her to sleep. Brady was in there, sitting in the rocking chair with her in his arms.

"Ready for a nap, baby?" I asked, picking her out of Bradys arms.

She nodded against my chest before mumbling about her wolf.

"Okay, I'm getting it," I grabbed the stuffed wolf Brady got her for Christmas last year. I didn't understand it because the coat of the wolf looked like a mixture of mine, Jakes, and his. But. I guess I didn't need to know really.

I sung silently in her ear while rocking her and she quickly fell asleep. I laid her in her bed and told Brady the rules for babysitting.

"All of the kids are staying, right?" I asked Jake when we walked out of Rae's room, Brady trailing behind.

"Yeah, they're all watching some Disney movie in the living room," he whispered back.

"Did you hear that Brady?" I asked, kind of screaming a little. Brady laughed before nodding silently. "Well, call us if you need help with anything."

"I've done this before, plus Seth is staying because of Addison," he said, smiling to himself. I rolled my eyes, only my brother would imprint on Sam's kid.

"Okay, well, you guys ready?" I asked the pack when we walked into the kitchen. We were going to dinner at my moms tonight because Jared was proposing to Kim. Kim had no idea but we all did. Thank the lord for the pack mind.

"Yeah, lets go," Kim said, jumping out of Jareds lap. She started crying when she almost fell over, "I am such a clutz!"

"Have fun with that," I whispered into Jareds ear before grabbing my keys from the table. We walked outside, Jared apologizing a million times about making her fat and clumsy and pregnant. Whatever, I havent hit the emotions…I think.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked Jacob when we got into the little black jeep.

"Let's get this over with."

**Well, I am sorry that I didn't update this. **

**I wasn't going to because I thought last chapter summed everything up**

**But you guys wanted more so that's what you got. I am pretty sure that I will update again next week.**

**Please review, my lovely readers. 3**

**-princess2010.**


	26. Chapter 26

The diner was quiet when we arrived. You could see my mothers figure, running around the kitchen with someone helping, probably Charlie.

_That's _scary.

"Hey, you're not mad, right?" Jake asked, his hand on my back. I smiled at him, trying to relieve some of his worries.

"No, why would I be mad?"

"I just thought you sorta hated me for getting you 'huge' again," he said, blushing slightly and putting airquotes around huge.

"No, I'm not mad, I actually like being pregnant. Since I never thought I could get pregnant, this is kind of a reliever, ya' know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on my belly. He opened the door for me, whispering a quick 'yes' into my ear.

"Hey, mama," I said, rushing to her side to relieve Charlie of his duties. He sighed, leaning down to kiss my mom before heading back out with the guys. My mom smiled at me, warmly, before running around and opening one of three ovens to take out some kind of turkey thing.

"You can start on your cake, and while thats baking, help me with the muscles," I smiled at her, loving the seafood she made, before running around to start on the cake. After I was finished, I took the bowl out to Jake. I smiled and kissed his cheek before running back into the kitchen.

"Ah, Lee-Lee, that isnt fair!" Sam yelled at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Sammy-boy, life's not fair. Jacob, let the ladys' have some," I said, realizing Kim drooling over the bowl. Jake grunted before handing the bowl to Kim and Emily with a spoon.

"Ah," Jared sighed when Kim started crying because she had chocolate on her nose.

"I hate this!" She yelled. Jared smiled at her, wiping the chocolate off of her nose.

"It's okay hunny, it'll be okay," after that, everything happened quickly. I finished cooking the food with ma' and we handed it all out, having to make at least three trips into the kitchen (even with Emilys help).

A couple minutes after we ate desert, Jared turned to Kim, looking so nervous that I kind of felt sorry for him.

"Kimmy, can we talk?" Kim turned towards Jared, glowing with love when their eyes met. He sighed, happily before continuing. "Now, I know you're mad that I got you fat and clumsy and pregnant-" Kim cut him off.

"Jared..." she breathed out, hands on her stomach.

"Wait-"

"Jared..." She breathed, a little more painful. He immediately went into protective mode.

"Hunny, what's wrong?"

"Eh," she looked down at the giant puddle on the ground. I tilted my head, looking at it.

"That never happened to me," I suddenly got a sharp pain in my back, instantly standing. "Jacob."

"They're having their babies!" My mom yelled, rushing over to me. I started breathing deeply, trying to let the pain go away.

"Weird," I distantly heard Kim say, "I am not hurting anymore-" and then she squeeled with pain. Jacob and Jared had us in a car in under two seconds, flat. My mom was sitting on my side of the car with Kim was in another with Emily on hers. I started breathing deeply, consintrating on something other than the pain. Two minutes later, we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Come on babe, we need to see our babies..."

**Ten Hours Later...**

Kim and me were in the same room, in labor at the same time, and even saying the same cuss words to our loves.

"Fuck, Jared, I fucking hate you!" I heard Kim yell, pushing harder than any little women could push. She had been very good at keeping herself control for the first eight hours-

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I yelled at Jacob. He raised an eyebrow and started smirking at me, I squeezed his hand harder, making his face go back to serious than worry.

About twenty minutes later, I heard three distinct cries. Two coming from me, one from the girl next to me. Jacob and Jared gasped, looking at their babies. Kim and I just fell back onto the bed, breathing deeply. The doctor asked our two men if they would cut the umbilical cord. They obided, Jacob taking longer, seeing as there were two. As soon as they were done, me and Kim got to see our two worlds.

My baby boy, Ezira (A/N: pronounced EZ-RA) James (James for Jacobs dad and Ezira for mine), was beautiful. He had Jacobs tan skin with dark hair and light brown eyes. He wouldn't let go off my finger for nothing in the world. My baby girl, Sophie Jane (Jane for Jacobs mother, and Sophie for my mother), was incredible. She had my grandmothers bright blue-green eyes and my fathers light brown-blonde hair. Their was curls in it, which she got from me, and she wouldn't open her eyes for anyone.

"Their gorgeous," the nurse said, looking at my babies. "Can I have them to give them a quick bath?"

I laughed, "Hurry," I whispered, handing my babies to her. When she walked away, I looked over at Kim (just now realizing the tiny, but beautiful, ring on her left hand.) She had a beautiful baby girl, she named her Emma. She had curly red hair, which she got from her grandmother, and I think forest green eyes. She sighed when the nurse asked for her baby. She nodded, sadly, before handing Em over.

I scooted over and patted the bed for Jacob to lay down. He complied, laying down and throwing his arm over top of me.

"You were fabulous," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled grabbing his hand in mine.

"Couldn't have done it without you," I kissed his cheek and waited for my babies to return. My family was finally complete.

**Well, I liked it.  
Tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue. (:  
Love you all,  
-princess2010.**


End file.
